Another Soul Calls
by Myownlittleworld2788
Summary: Kinna has been sick her entire life, when the doctors give her bad news that she'll die without a heart transplant Kinna starts to lose hope. Then her brother Scott gets turned into a werewolf & her life intersects with the only man who held her heart a man she thought lost forever. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This will start one full month before Laura Hale's body is found in the pilot episode, and then jump to the pilot episode. In it will be my OC Kinnaleigh McCall, Scott's older sister, her Love interest will be Peter once I get to season two. For Story purposes since Peter is missing for half of season 2 and most of season one I will be jumping past a lot of episodes and a lot of stuff that happens. Please Review! hope you enjoy! ~TL**

Chapter One: How It started For Her.

Kinna huffed as she sat down on the cliff overlooking the town. Tears where streaming down her face as she sat there. One might think she was crying over a broken heart, or someone putting her down but she wasn't that kind of girl. Kinna McCall was crying because she'd gotten the news that she was dying. Being sick her entire life one might think she was prepared for this outcome. But truthfully she always held out hope that some miracle would be pulled out of a hat for her.

Standing up Kinna took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could for as long as she could. Throwing rocks that she had in her hands as she did. Kin wouldn't ever let herself throw a fit or have a break down in front of someone else. Her whole life she'd be one of the strong ones, it was a trait in their family. However out on her own in the middle of nowhere it didn't bother her so much to freak out at her death sentence.

Derek walked through the trees finding the girl that was screaming, in anger and something else he couldn't tell from behind. Standing quietly he watched her as she screamed until her voice was raw and then turned around in an angry whirl of curly hair and overly large sweater. The girl couldn't see him he knew that so he stayed and watched. Derek watched as she wiped her eyes with her arm and then saw her nose start to bleed.

"Oh fucking great stupid defective heart and nose and…" Kinna mumbled quietly as blood dripped into her hand. Usually she would have a handkerchief with her but after being told her heart was failing slowly and if she was going to live she needed a heart transplant, which was bloody fucking unlikely when she'd been ill her entire life, she hadn't really been thinking about how often her nose bled. Then someone was handing her a white beater and she took it holding it up to her nose. Breathing in the scent almost made her swoon, however when she looked up she was still teary eyed. Kinna sighed as strong arms came around her, somewhere inside she was freaking out that a total stranger was holding her but it felt too good to move.

"What's all the screaming for? You want people to think you are insane?" Derek asked softly though there was a bite to his question, irritation and anger making its way through his voice as it always did. Derek let her go when the girl moved away. He wasn't shirtless, he'd taken his t-shirt off to give her the tank he wore under it.

"I don't really give two flying monkey shits what people think of me. If you really want to know though, I just got told without a heart transplant I'm dead, though they aren't sure how long my heart can last. Oh and while I'm at it, thanks for the shirt, my name is Kinna." She went to hold out her hand but it was bloody so she shrugged her shoulder instead as she stood there. The man had the most infuriating look on his face as he stood there.

"Derek, and you're going to replace it." Derek said looking down at the tiny girl. At first he would have guessed her at sixteen or seventeen but now knowing that she was sick he could see the maturity in her stance and face. Looking at Kinna he sighed mentally ticking off all the things that were wrong with her. One, she was way too skinny for her height. Not that she was at all tall but one could tell she should have curves on the body she had. Two, her color was off she should have naturally tan skin or that's how it looked but it was pale with the weakness of her body. Three, no matter how weak or small she looked there was a fierceness and passion in her eyes that told of someone wanting a life outside of whatever hers had been.

"Oh, let me swoon over the kind gentlemen, NOT. God you are a dick I hope you know that. Replace this fifty cent scrap of a shirt that you willingly gave over? Did I ask you to give me this? No I didn't so why in god's name would I buy you another? Here have it back." Kinna shoved the shirt at him and tore her sweater off holding it against her nose. Derek's gray shirt was now covered in the blood that had nearly soaked the thin tank. Kin turned and only got a few steps away before she passed out.

Kinna woke up sometime later in her hospital room with Scott and Stiles sitting at her bedside. Sighing softly she looked at her brother then Stiles and just knew the doctors had told her family, and of course Scott had told Stiles about her diagnosis. Taking a deep breath she looked around remembering Derek but knew he wouldn't be there.

"I want to go home." Was all she said and Stiles was up getting clean clothes out of her brothers bag for her. Then Scott was helping her up and out of the bed over to the bathroom so she could get dressed. Coming back out of the bathroom her mother was in the room. In less than a second it seemed she was engulfed in this huge hug.

"I'm not dead yet guys. I'm a McCall and we don't go down without a fight. I'll get a transplant you have to keep hope." Kinna said quietly hugging all of them back her mom kissed the top of her head and nodded. Then Kinna pointed to the door.

"You need to go back to work, before you get in trouble for visiting me during working hours again." Kin said softly watching her mother go she took a deep breath and looked at her brother and Stiles. Stiles was so much like family to Scott, and to her he was a light at the end of the tunnel most days. A screw off smile and sarcastic lit that always made her look forward to the next day.

"Come on I'll take you and Scott home. Doctor said after your black out no more driving for you. By the way do you know who brought you in because the Doctor didn't?" Stiles asked arching his eyebrow and then waggling the both of them at her in a suggestive way. Kinna couldn't help but laugh which in turn brought a smile to Scott's face who had a hold of her hand.

"Stiles, you know very well no man could hold up to your father, so why would I try?" Kinna asked in a too sweet voice as both the boys made face's at her and Stiles made an 'I'm going to be sick' sound at her.

A month later, the day after a girl's body was found in the woods or half of it at least, Kinna was given the news that she was moved up on the transplant list. Also she was allowed to actually be at home with a twice weekly check up with her doctor. Sighing softly she looked out the window of her 1974 Volkswagen Thing, or Type 181. Kinna's Thing was painted a pretty shade of sparkling white, obviously not around the year it was made she had repainted it after rebuilding it.

Getting out of her 74' VW she locked the door and pocketed the keys as she walked the trail that would lead her to her 'screaming cliff' that over looked the town. She'd done this several times the past month looking for Derek, he reminded her of someone who seemed lost to the world. This time she ended up going off the trail and finding her brother and Stiles looking for something.

"What are you guys looking for?" Kinna asked as she walked over to them tilting her head to the side. She'd seen her brother sneak out of the house the night before and come home sometime after she had fallen asleep. That morning he'd shown her the wicked bite he had on his side as well. When they told her she hopped too helping. Kinna looked up and her amber colored eyes locked on with the green hazel of the man walking towards them.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!?" Derek asked walking towards them both the boys looked away shrugging their shoulders mumbling but the girl, Kinna, looked directly at him. Still he tossed the inhaler at the boys and then turned walking away from the three of them.

"Hey guys my car is in the opposite direction of yours." Kinna said watching them walk away she hurried to follow Derek. Mostly she wanted to know what the hell he was doing here by the burned down Hale house. Walking up and seeing it in made her stop. Kinna had been here when it was burning. Apparently she had been sleep walking and found herself all the way out here. Closing her eyes she remembered the screams and the faces of the people through the window as she tried to claw out the bars to get them out.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

A younger Kinna in nothing but her pajamas, she woke from her sleep walking to screams all around her. Blinking she saw the house on fire and ran to the nearest basement window, which they all seemed to be trapped in. Looking down at her feet she noticed she was wearing shoes though she didn't remember putting them on. Moving so she was laying on the ground she kicked at the metal bars in the window screaming in anger trying to get the bars to give so she could save someone. Kinna heard someone trying to talk to her so she turned around.

"Get out of here, before they find you." Peter said but Kinna just shook her head, she didn't realize how dirty she was. Her amber eyes seemed to glow gold in the fire light as she tried futilely to free the man before her. Peter grabbed her hands and pulled her close growling softly.

"I'm not leaving not until I get you out, I'll get you out." Kin promised softly running to find something anything to help her at her task. When she noticed people she stuck to the shadows, it was amazing how no one yet saw her. Finding a shed not too far from the house she snuck in and grabbed a rather heavy sledge hammer, then she drug it back to the window with the man in it. With all her strength she flung the hammer at the bars over and over again until they gave. The man was burning when she finally pulled him out. Kinna tried to put the flames out his screams where loud in her ears as she did. Only when the fire on him was out did she run back to the window only to find everyone else was already long gone.

Kinna went back to the man and sat by his side taking his unburnt hand. She tried to ask him questions to keep him awake and he answered telling her his name, his eyes seemed to be glowing blue to her, but she wrote it off to the fire raging near them. Pulling out her 'life alert' like button she pressed it knowing it had GPS and would get Ambulances to her location fast.

"Peter, stay with me okay, please I'm scared out here alone. Don't go to sleep I know it hurts but stay awake help is on its way." Kinna said close to his unharmed ear. She didn't know what else to do so the younger girl just attempted to keep the older man awake. She sighed when she finally heard the sirens coming their way hoping fire trucks where among them. Her attention was pulled back to the man laying before her as he tried to talk.

"I…won't…forget…" Was all Peter got out before he fell into unconsciousness.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Kinna took a deep breath and she swore she could smell burning flesh again and hear the horrid screams. Her curly hair fell over one shoulder as she opened her eyes to Derek standing before her in the doorway of the burnt down house. Turning she went to the window that she'd busted the bars out of and touched the sides. When she could Kinna went to Peter at the hospital and read to him, or played her violin for him. She also drew him pictures that where up in his room. When she turned back around her nose landed in Derek's chest.

"There a reason you're snooping around?" Derek asked the girl who was white as a ghost. Not sickly pale, but shocked maybe frightened pale. She stepped back and let out a growl before taking a deep breath. Derek's nose flared as he smelled her instant emotion change. She had been sad now she was angry, very angry.

"I was here when the house burnt down." Kinna ignored the look on his face and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She remembered Peter talking to her struggling to stay conscious after the fire had burned half his body. He'd called her an angel, his angel. Kin couldn't count how many times she'd dreamed of that night going differently, of being able to save Peter Hale before the fire ate away half of his body. Standing she hugged the feeling of intense loss she had whenever she remembered that night.

"Truthfully I don't remember much. I was startled awake, I was sleep walking I do it a lot, by screams and the massive heat. When I woke I went to the nearest Window someone was screaming from it was this one. Used to have bars on it… I broke them after finding a sledge hammer in the shed that burned down as well. I pulled a body out, half on fire I put the flames out and went back to the window to try and save more people…" Taking a breath Kinna couldn't hide the horror of seeing young children burn to death before her eyes. Derek saw the ghosts she had connected to the night that changed his life.

"I remember talking to him. Trying to keep him awake but he fell unconscious before the ambulance got here. Nothing after that, they said I was hauled off to the hospital as well and once they got me cleaned up they realized who I was and called my mom." Kinna scratched the scars on her hand from where Peter gripped her hand too tight during that night. Her normally bright amber eyes where nearly a glowing copper as she stood there remembering that night. Not saying another word she turned walking towards her car trying to leave the past behind. Along with the feeling that she had somehow connected with a man who was now comatose and didn't look as if he'd ever make his way back to reality. Tears streamed down her face by the time she got to her car and sat in it. Silently she reminded herself that if he never woke up it would be okay, because she was dying anyway.


	2. His Death His Rebirth, What Next?

Chapter Two: His Death His Rebirth, What Next?

Kinna was sitting in her new apartment downtown playing her violin. Her face was bruised along the right side down her neck making the playing of her Violin rather uncomfortable but she wasn't about it give it up. She and Kate Argent had gotten into it ending in Kinna's heart stopping a whopping three times. As she played the Turkish March on her violin she moved along with it trying to calm herself.

Lately her dreams had been coming more and more lifelike and all of them included Peter Hale. Which didn't help her at all considering they had found out the night before that he was the Alpha, the one who turned her brother and was killing all these people. When she was done with the song she was playing she put her violin down and took a deep breath. Kinna sighed finding she was no calmer then she had been before she started playing.

"Play for me again." Peter said walking out of the shadows. He'd broken into her apartment when she was playing. Now he just watched the girl his angel. He saw her surprise at seeing him and he smiled tilting his head to the side a little in that way he did as he looked at her. She wasn't backing up or freaking out in anyway.

"It was you or, your mother. Scotts having you watched I know this, so I chose you." Peter said and Kinna got what he meant. He was using her to bend her brother to his will and she shrugged her shoulder a little wincing at the pain it caused. In the blink of an eye Peter was right next to her running a finger down the bruise on her face.

Kinna's heart wasn't beating rapidly in fact she was rather surprised at how calm she was with Peter in her apartment. Knowing that Stiles and Derek where trading off watching her place didn't hurt either. Kin did move out of his reach when he touched her cheek however. No need encouraging a murdering wolf that he can have his wicked why with you.

"I'm not sure why you chose me Peter. My mother lives with Scott, much better to intimidate him with her." She said picking up her Violin she started playing 'He's a Pirate' from the Pirates of the Caribbean. It was her snarky way of reminding him he was the bad guy. Peter chuckled having gotten the message. Closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulder he smirked. For six years he'd heard her play for him in his room at the hospital and now was no different. The older Hale saw the passion she had burning underneath her frail exterior as she played.

"You, are undoubtedly more fun than your mother. But you are correct, I lied before I have a date with your mom later tonight. I just wanted to hear you play." Peter said not mentioning it would freak her brother out more if he bothered both the important women in his life. Plus Peter was pretty sure his nephew was falling for the McCall girl and so coming here was hitting two birds with one stone. However she slipped into a cover of a rock song he didn't know and he had to listen to know what it was. 'My Immortal' she'd played it for him before.

"You don't know anything about me Peter, and I doubt you ever will. My guess is someone is going to kill you. Be it one of the Argents, my brother or your nephew. You are throwing your life away for something that is fleeting." Kinna murmured softly ignoring the fact that he was going out on a date with her mother. Not only was that very unsettling she didn't want him to see how much it affected her. She continued to play the evanescence song on her violin as he walked around her. Looking into his blue eyes she saw the question.

"I remember that night, more than I want to. The night your home and family burned…Was the night I found someone I thought I never would. However I think he's gone now. But you'd like to know why I was there if I didn't set the blaze. I was sleepwalking. Dreaming in pain… it didn't stop until your scream woke me up." Kinna sighed turning with him as she played, she might have trusted the man before the fire. But this man, she wasn't so sure about. Something was vastly different and it wasn't just that he seemed to have completely lost his mind.

Peter saw the pain in her eyes as she recited what she would about the night of the fire. He also saw the burn on her foot that she got from trying to save his life. He had been watching her ever since her brother had been the one he turned. He saw Scott trying to help her, protect her. Though he wasn't sure why, no one had clued him into the fact she was dying.

He saw as she wavered a little bit as she played nearly falling almost fainting and it was then that he smelled it underneath the vanilla and black current body wash she used, under the shampoo that smelled the same as her body wash, death. It clung to her and as he looked at her, really looked at her, he saw the sunken cheeks, the fact that she was at least twenty pounds underweight and if he listened hard enough past the sound of the violin he could hear her heart. Her heartbeat was irregular, it sounded like it was trying to keep up with the job of keeping her alive but failing.

Kinna watched him as something changed. He seemed to be paying more attention to her than he was before. Derek had told her of the way she smelled, the way that death clung to her and any wolf who knew what they were looking for would recognize that she was dying. Taking a deep breath she stopped playing and put the Violin down, she had done as he asked for one reason, to hide her ever erratic heartbeat. Derek had told her it was the number one give away since she didn't smell of death as strongly as someone dying from cancer or some other fatal illness.

"You're dying…" Peter said looking Kinna in the eyes this girl, his angel, who had been his only life line to reality for the past six years. The girl who had come to see him every day, drawn and painted him beautiful pictures and played for him on her violin and cello, even making him cd's for the nurses to play because he'd seemed to respond to her music. She was dying, and looking at her she looked almost peaceful about it.

"Slowly, eventually at some point without a transplant my heart will give out. It's struggling now. I know you can hear it. It doesn't help that I was electrocuted to death three times in one night by Kate Argent. My heart, it's weaker now than it was before that, she took time off my life." Kinna said her amber eyes closing and opening and for the first time in front of anyone she let down the mask. She looked tired, and not just need some sleep tired but weary tired. Like she was ready for the end if it should come for her just then.

Kinna lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her loft. She knew it was Derek she could see it on Peter's face. She did not expect him to walk over to her and kiss her. So when it happened she didn't fight it she just melted into Peter's arms. Kin had a feeling when this was all over one of them, if not both, would be dead so she let the kiss happen as her way of saying goodbye. Peter made his way to the window and out it just as Derek opened the door and walked over to her. The words 'are you okay' passed his lips and she just gave him a look.

"Stupid question." Derek said rubbing his face as he remembered she was dying. Kinna just nodded her head and picked up her phone. She knew exactly where Peter had gone but looking at her cell phone she realized he must have smashed it on his way out. Truthfully she just wanted this whole thing over in a week she was going in to have a left ventricular assist device implanted in her chest for her heart until she could get a transplant.

The night of the big confrontation at the Hale house went by fast. At the end all Kinna remembered was, Peter was dead, and she'd thrown the Molotov cocktail at him and then Derek had killed him. It was a few weeks after that and walking out of the hospital with the LVAD firmly in her chest helping her weak heart, beat. No one was there to greet her and she shrugged her shoulders going for her 74' thing. Suddenly she saw Peter and closed her eyes tightly.

Kinna had a tight grip on her keys as she opened her eyes and once again saw something. Peter climbing out of his grave at the hale house. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and turned to see Deaton standing next to her. His hand was on her shoulder and he had a concerned look on his face as he helped her sit down on the curb.

"Kinnaleigh, Kinna are you alright? Kinna… can you hear me." Deaton asked the girl before him and when she looked up he almost took a step back. Her normally amber eyes where glowing bright copper almost like the werewolves glowed yellow, red or blue. Though Deaton knew she wasn't a wolf, Derek wouldn't dare turn her the only one who would have tried was Peter. Then it hit him, Peter probably bit her like he did Scott and Lydia.

Deaton walked around her searching her for a bite mark, he barely caught it. On the back of her neck was a mark that looked like it could have been a bite mark. Right at the crook where her shoulder and neck met. Deaton put his fingers on it and wondered at how she failed to turn like her brother did, though the bite obviously woke something latent in her but had she turned her heart would be healed and in no need of the LVAD.

Meanwhile Kinna was lost in a vision she couldn't control. Watching from seemingly afar she saw the events of the night play out several different ways. Her face was a mask of confusion as she watched things she couldn't possibly be seeing. After a few minutes she blinked looking at the sky and standing up.

"I need to find Derek…" Kin whispered softly turning looking Deaton in the eyes she didn't know what just happened but she was sure he could figure it out. Lord of all things supernatural plus, she knew he'd never steer her or her brother wrong. Grabbing his hand she looked him dead in the eye.

"I need to find Derek, _now_, his wolves are going to attack him and if I don't get there to stop one of them He'll die." Kinna didn't focus on any of the other aspects of the vision. All she knew was that she had to find wherever Derek was staying and she knew Deaton would have an idea. Passing Deaton the keys to her Thing she got in the passenger seat and let him drive. All the while she was telling him to go faster. Once they got to the lair she ran surprised she felt much less pain from the exertion than she normally did. Kinnaleigh slid into the Lair just as the two wolves broke free and Isaac jumped out of a train car. Eyes glowing she let instinct take over as she ran and pulled Isaac back looking him in the eyes, his glowing yellow and hers glowing copper.

"Stop and listen to me. They are going to kill your alpha if you don't find something… anything to pull you back." Kinna said softly as Deaton watched from the shadows. Her voice was different but, he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Isaac seemed to look at her for one second like food and then he seemed to come too and ran back in to help Derek.

Derek walked out and saw Kinna standing there, Isaac had told him what happened and he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Then he turned and saw Lydia and that was all he remembered until he was laying in his old house and Lydia was doing something with his arms and Mirrors. When Peter came back to life, jumping out of his grave Derek looked around and saw Kinna standing in the doorway just watching. When she moved he was sure she would go see Peter who should have been dead but instead she came to his aid.

"Derek are you alright?" Kinna asked ignoring Peter who she could feel staring at her. She couldn't see but Derek could the look of confusion on his uncle's face as he watched Kinna help Derek up and shoulder his weight. Derek tried not to lean on her too much knowing she'd had just recovered from pretty major surgery.

Peter made his smart ass quip about the party and inviting himself, but then he saw Kinna walking right passed him and rushing to his nephew. Letting his nose flare and using his senses he could tell, she was still dying although slower than before but she shouldn't be dying at all. The night of the party he bit her as well, he turned her. Peter had tried to make sure she lived even if he had to die. Not that he didn't have a plan to cheat his death as well but apparently his plan for her didn't work. But the only way that was possible was if she was something other but what was she that she could hide in plain sight.

"Peter, Move." Kinna said helping Derek out to her car Lydia following close behind her. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Lydia who had become a friend after everything had happened, the girl had come to visit her in the hospital as much as Stiles and her brother had. Motioning she had Lydia take Derek to her car and then turned and went back into the house stopping right in front of Peter she slapped him hard across the face and then walked back out getting in her car and driving away.

During the car ride Derek asked her to keep an eye on Peter for him, since his uncle seemed to have some kind of obsession with her. She agreed and at his behest drove back to the hale house picking Peter back up. Derek did the talking and that was fine with her, truthfully she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Kinna wasn't even positive she should be driving after what happened at the hospital with Deaton. Remembering her friend she picked up her phone dialed Deaton's number.

"Hey Alan…. Yes I'm fine, Peter is alive. No Derek is fine I just dropped him off and I'm dropping Lydia off at her house next. Peter is staying with me. Yeah that's what I wanted to talk about. Could you do some digging, try to figure out what…" Looking over at Peter who was riding shotgun now she stopped talking. Deaton said he would look into her family to figure out what happened, and she told him to start with her grandparent's specifically her grandmothers on both sides.

Later on in her Loft Kinna showed Peter the bathroom which was rather large. The size of a small bedroom it had a Jacuzzi tub in one corner, a nice walk in multi spray shower with bench seats in it in the other corner and a nice sized Vanity set up, through a small door was the toilet separated from the rest of the bathroom.

"Wash up, use the shower, and then clean it up because if I go to take a shower and it's dirty from your grave crap I'll be angry. I'm going to go to the store to get you some basic clothes." Kinna said needing to not be cooped up in the large loft apartment with him at that moment. She turned around and first went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Turning around after pouring herself a glass of orange juice she dropped the glass seeing Peter in nothing but a towel. Peter grabbed the glass before it hit the ground and smirked at her.

"Boxer briefs, just so you know." Peter whispered in her ear handing her the glass back with a satisfied smile on his face before he walked back to the bathroom. Kin hightailed it out of the loft. She let herself get lost in the mundane tasks of driving and shopping. She used to pick up clothes for Scott and Stiles and Stilinski she'd gotten good at guessing what sizes a man wore. Kinna had even done some shopping for Derek a couple of times.

_'Okay Kinnaleigh Sophia McCall you can do this. He is just a man, just like any other man you know… just pick out the underwear…' _ Kin thought to herself as she stood in the men's underwear isle. She knew what boxer briefs were but it was the idea of him in nothing but those that was stopping her up. Though she was afraid if she got anything else Peter would just go commando and flaunt it much like he had his nearly naked body in that too small of a towel earlier. Grabbing a few different packages of the underwear she made her way to get huge towels before leaving the store.

When Kinna got home she was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She dumped the bags on the pull out which was pulled out but Peter was nowhere in sight. Moving through the house she checked out the bathroom which was also empty and her shower was pristine. Kinna started to get a weird foreboding feeling and walked to her bedroom to find Peter, laid out on her bed with nothing but a thin sheet draped over his waist as he watched her T.V.

"No, nope not a chance in hell even if it does freeze over." Kinna said shaking her head her cheeks burning a bright cherry color as she stood there looking at Peter grin at her. Stomping her foot and pointing to the door she didn't expect Peter to get out without covering himself. Turning as fast as she could to not see was a mistake because she started to fall, however strong arms caught her from behind and she was very aware of a whole lot of naked Peter helping her back to her feet. Kinnaleigh slapped her hand over her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Either this was some form of torture or he was nuts. Peter went into the living room and grabbed some of the underwear putting them on. He then walked back into her bedroom.

"Why are you still dying? Why are you still human?" Peter asked her getting into her personal space. Kinna tried to think about his question but all she could think about was his very nearly naked body invading her personal space. Not that she minded, well she did and she didn't. Even with the LVAD she wasn't sure sex was a good idea, and on that note she was positive sex with Peter would be the most horrible stupid insane idea she'd ever had. Her hands were shaking as she stepped back and fell with a plop onto her king sized bed.

"I don't know but I never asked you to bite me!" Kinna held onto the anger that surged forward. She hadn't remembered that he bit her until Deaton had told her on the way to save Derek. She stood letting the righteous anger fuel her as she shoved Peter out of her room. Kin stood with her hand on her door as she looked at him.

"My Room is off limits, you sleep there on the pull out and I'm dying Peter, so you do whatever you have to do to come to terms with that because I already have and I'll be damned if you make me get my hopes up for a life I can never have." Kinna had tears in her eyes as she slammed the door shut in his face and then grunted in anger as she kicked the door. Before all this had started, before Peter had come out of his coma and bit her brother she had come to terms with her short life, well sort of. Now he was making her want thinks she knew there was a big chance she'd never get.

Kinna pulled herself together and grabbed a towel from her closet and walked back out through the living room to the bathroom. Peter looked to be sleeping on the pull out but she highly doubted he truly was. In truth he wasn't, he was feigning sleep to make her more comfortable. Not that he ever tried to make anyone else comfortable but Kinna was special, at least to him.

The next few days where hell. Derek and Peter where always fighting and when Peter wasn't trying to irritate Derek he was pushing Kinna's personal boundaries. But now Kinna sat in the stands watching Stiles make play after play cheering for him at the top of her lungs alongside Lydia. She didn't know Gerard was threatening people's lives. All she knew was she was watching someone she loved take the spotlight, make a night he'd never forget.

When it happened it all happened fast. Kinna had moved so she was down near the field cheering on Stiles as he played. Then the lights went out and all hell broke loose. The next thing she knew she was waking up gagged in the truck of some car not sure where she was or how she got there. Taking a deep breath she tried to feel for her phone with her tied up hands but she couldn't move them very far. It wasn't long before she blacked out again loosing time.

Meanwhile at the hale house Peter was showing everyone the Laptop and Scott was getting a text saying Stiles was okay. Peter wasn't worried about Stiles he was worried about Kinna but as everyone split up and they did research on the Kanima he became really worried. Peter was pretty sure Gerard had Kinna, he didn't know why he was so sure of that but he was.

"Hey look, there's an animation…" Peter slammed the top of the laptop down and stood up as they started leaving. He was trying to explain to Derek that they needed Lydia to pull this off but his nephew wasn't listening to him. They got to the warehouse and Peter skulked in the shadows as they spoke about Jackson. Then Argent was talking, saying how his father wouldn't let a rabid dog live. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Argent, Allison and Derek. No one noticed a hunter lackey bring Kinna to Gerard. By the end of the fight Chris Argent had Kinna and the Kanima had Allison.

Kinna stood on her own and watched her brother force Derek to give Gerard the Bite. Then all hell broke loose because Scott had figured out the plan before that night, and he'd out maneuvered the Argent Patriarch. He was screaming Kill them all and everyone's attention went to the Kanima. Kinna had stumbled a little far enough away from any protection but also from any danger. With her weak heart fighting wasn't an option. Stiles and Lydia came crashing in, Lydia confronted Jackson and then Peter and Derek Jumped. Everyone was watching the two teenage lovers so no one saw Gerard get up and stab Kinna through the back. It was only when Allison noticed that Gerard was gone that she noticed Kinna laying on the ground bleeding out. Peter rushed over to her and grabbed her up as Jackson came back to life. Derek went over as well.

Scott, Allison, and Chris argent rushed her to the hospital while Derek tried to keep his uncle back. Peter was screaming 'she's dying'. Trying to get out of Derek's and Isaacs arms as he watched Chris Argent carry Kinna's body away. Peter wanted to be with her, she had been at his side he needed to be at hers but they wouldn't let him go and he wasn't strong enough to fight an alpha let alone an alpha and a beta.

When they got to the hospital Chris looked at his daughter and told her to take Scott and go home. Told them both to leave, then he ran into the hospital. Looking down he could see the light in her eyes fading in and out and in her delirium she was begging for Peter to be at her side. The doctors rushed around, a car crash had happened and two more bodies were being wheeled in from ambulances outside. Chris handed Kinna off and then went to find her mother but Kinna stopped him her hand in his. She pulled him down so she could speak to him.

"Tell… Tell Peter to never forget…Tell him...I...l...love..." Kin whispered not being able to finish before her head lulled to the side and she stopped breathing. Chris was pushed away as the rolled her to a room crash cart on hand. He went to find her mother and texted Derek to tell Peter what she had said.

Meanwhile in the operating room, they barely restarted her heart before it started to fail again the LVAD giving out. One of the crash victims was an organ donor though and Kinna's doctor came crashing through telling them to prep her for surgery. If she could make it through she'd get a new heart.


	3. Figuring Things Out

_**Hope your liking the Story so far. For my purposes I'm stretching the time between the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3 to 7 months instead of 4. They will still be looking for Boyd and Erica and still be weary of the Alpha pack but there is just going to be more time between the two seasons. Please Review! Again hope you enjoy! TL**_

**Chapter Three: Figuring Things Out**

Four whole months had gone by since the night that they had saved Jackson. The first month Kinna spent in the hospital, Peter would come visit her at night, her family and friends during the day. Peter couldn't come around when her mom was there given he had tried to turn her, or at least threatened to, to push her brother into becoming a part of his pack when he was an Alpha. After the first month in the hospital Kinna had gone to Italy to be with her Great Grandma who taught her not only what she was but how to control it.

The Train ride from the City to Beacon Hills made her itchy for some reason. Kinna had told her mom and brother she would be fine finding her own way home and they would celebrate her home coming the next night. Scott had then informed her Peter would probably pick her up just to be contrary to her request through him that no one come see her when she got off the train.

Scott was right, as she walked off the train and got her bags she saw him standing there. He'd cut his hair and was wearing a v neck sweater that hugged his muscles nicely and a tight pair of dark washed blue jeans. Peter walked forward and took her bags from her and threw his free arm around her pulling her close. Kinna let him hold her, mainly because her Grams had told her that she would find someone who was her other half. When she had told her Grams about what she felt about Peter and the whole story the Old Italian gypsy had told her he was a very big candidate but there would be more than one and she should wait to meet both of the men before she made her choice.

Peter was holding Kinna close to him but was mindful of the strength he used. He could still smell death around her. Ever since the transplant he knew something was wrong, she wouldn't tell him over the phone, or while she was still in the hospital, so he planned to ask her when she got home. Peter let her get into the passenger seat and then walked around into the driver's seat. Starting the car he looked over at Kinna, she was completely relaxed her eyes closed her breathing even her head tilted to face him.

"You still smell like death, like your dying." Peter said quietly from the other side of the car. Kin knew it wasn't really a statement it was a question. 'WHY do you still smell like your dying?' was laced in his tone and body language. Shaking her head Kinna sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. In the past three months there wasn't a morning or night that went by where Peter didn't call her to talk. Kinna couldn't bring herself to tell anyone what was wrong but since he was asking she wouldn't dodge or lie.

"First, my body is rejecting the heart I got four months ago. I'm taking medicine to help I guess make the integration easier. Apparently my body see's the heart as bad thing and is attacking it. Second according to Gran Sophia someone found out what I was when I was a child and poisoned me. I'm supposed to talk to Deaton soon and get him started on figuring out what mystical compound said person used to get rid of me." Kinna shrugged and saw his look then smirked softly shaking her head a little.

"Until we figure it out my body is going to slowly give out. Gran said however with werewolf's being back and magic coming back is helping me. Since I'm connected to the land I'm also connected to all those born here. That is the reason I was sleepwalking to your house the night of the fire. I was somehow magically connected with your family feeling their pain, your pain." Peter watched as she closed her eyes remembering that night her face going pale then she shook her self out of it. He sighed thinking that would have to be explanation enough for now because she looked too tired to explain much more.

By the time he'd driven her home to the loft he was still living in she had fallen asleep in the passenger seat a peaceful look on her face. Peter left her bags in the back of the car and got Kinna out of the passenger side. When she was in his arms she curled up closer to his chest. One of her arms wrapped around his neck and her other hand lay flat against his chest right over his heart. Peter had paused looking down at her sleeping form and when he looked back up and walked towards the building with the loft in it.

The next night Kinna was getting ready for the dinner party her mother was throwing for her return. It was a compromise she had made, don't bother me the initial day and I'll do whatever you want the next night. Kin was throwing clothes this way and that because apparently Stiles's dad was bringing his new deputy as a kind of blind date thing. Not that she wanted it but hey she couldn't really tell her surrogate father no. He'd really stepped up after her and Scott's father had run off.

"PETER! WHAT did you do with my rolling stones t-shirt? That shit was vintage from a concert! My mom gave it to me." Kinna stalked out of her bedroom in nothing but a pair of torn low rise jeans and a sports bra. Peter rolled his eyes at her grabbing it out of her bag that she'd taken to Italy. He knew she was just freaking out for no reason so he let her do it. Even Derek was invited to this party. Kinna put the shirt on the neck was stretched out so it came off her shoulders, the sides had been ripped and tied back together. It made her look rocker chick like.

Peter watched as she did her hair throwing the shoulder length curls into a couple of punk looking pigtails. As she walked around thinking about which shoes to wear he stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. Kinna stopped letting Peter's presence calm her down. She wasn't sure how someone like Peter could calm her down but he could. Looking into his human blue eyes peace seemed to swell around her.

"Thanks, now let me get my converse so I can get this night over with. I'd much rather stay home and eat mozzarella sticks and pizza but I promised my mom and Stilinski." Kinna moved a blush on her face as she remembered waking up that morning with Peter's arms around her. She knew nothing had happened but damn waking up next to him had felt right, and nice and warm and a plethora of other amazing feelings she couldn't name.

Later after the party she was helping her mom clean up stuffing Parrish's number in her back pocket. He was a sweet guy, but he was so outside of her realm of norm anymore. However she was keeping her mind open mainly because of what her Gran had said. Her head kept telling her 'Peter' she wasn't sure what her heart said, it really was too soon to say she was in love with the older Hale but she did care about him.

"So, did you like the new guy? I mean, it seemed like you two where really hitting it off but I know how much of a poker face you can have." Melissa said turning to her daughter. Kinna squirmed under her mother's scrutiny and shook her head a little. She didn't know how to answer her mother. Sure he was this sweet super good looking guy who was only a little older than her instead of, however old Peter was, but he just didn't trip her trigger.

"Mom, I don't know okay, he's nice and super good looking but he's not…" Kinna stopped taking a deep breath as Derek walked in saving her from finishing that sentence. But instead of just leaving it hanging she pushed on, just with another truth not the one she was thinking of first.

"He's not, a part of all of this. Me, Derek, Scott. He's normal and deserves to have a normal life. I can't drag him into this life just because he's sweet and good looking." Kinna said softly hugging her mom and then turning around Derek was giving her 'the nod' the one that meant she did right. Derek was the one to take her home, mainly because Peter had to take her car for a tune up for her.

"So your mom and the Sheriff tried to set you up tonight huh?" Derek asked softly smirking at Kinna in his passenger seat. Kinna looked at him and gave one of Peter's patented eye rolls and stuck her tongue out at Derek. He didn't laugh a lot, in fact he was usually all grumpy cat like but she could make him smile and she did whenever she could. Shaking her head she sighed a little.

"Like I told my mom, it would be completely unfair to get involved with him in anyway. Stiles would be a better choice than Parrish. You know other than being complete Jail Bait." Kinna murmured quietly looking out the car window. Derek laughed softly again and she smiled looking over at him. Taking a breath and letting it out she saw his aura filled with grey's and blues. Pain and loss, that's what his life had been. He needed a friend and she needed to be that friend for him for some reason.

A few days later Kinna was at the park with her violin. She liked playing, and she hadn't done it in four months. This violin was new, she found it in her bedroom on her bed when she woke up that morning. A new electric Violin that she couldn't wait to play with. Kinna knew who had gotten it for her because it came with a note telling her she should play around the apartment more. So in order to mess with him she came to the park. She laughed remembering Peter's face when she walked out with the Violin, and now he was watching her from the shadows like usual.

Kinna pushed play with her foot on the CD player that was playing the supporting music for her song as she started. "Smooth Criminal" started playing and she smiled a soft teasing smile Peter's way as she played. Moving with the Music, when you played Violin it was hard to stay still and not get into the music. A crowd was gathering as she played which only led to her putting more of a show on. Kinna was focused on too things, playing the music and the way Peter watched her.

Playing a couple more songs and ending with David Garrett's Vivaldi VS Vertigo which was a mash-up of the classical musician and U2's vertigo. Peter was coming closer with every song so by the time she was started on the last one he was in the front row of people watching her. They were all clapping and getting into the music and Peter was just smiling that smile some would call creepy but Kinna knew it was his 'success' smile. After the song was over she thanked everyone and put her violin away, she had forgot what performing for crowds was like.

"You have an amazing gift." Kinna looked up she thought for a moment that Peter would talk to her, and he was right next to her but she didn't know this man. Smiling she thanked him and moved making sure the new violin was safely in its case. She turned her back to the stranger to look at Peter a happy flush on her face.

"Thanks for the new Violin, it's an amazing instrument. Whoever made this really knew what they were doing. I know it's specially made, and it truly is an amazing gift." Kinna sighed moving and kissing Peter on the cheek. Kin couldn't help but laugh at Peter's look of absolute shock as she pulled away. Turning around she went to pick up the Violin then turned feeling Peter put his arm around her waist she just let him. As they walked she leaned into him and let out a breath.

"Peter, tell me something no one else knows about you, and don't forget I'll know if you are lying." Kin requested softly as they walked together. Peter let out a breath at the sound of her voice. He felt her want to get closer to him, slowly to find out what was between them if it was just a part of what she was or something deeper. Peter felt something deeper, he felt like she was his and didn't want to give that feeling up. Kinna was something he didn't have to share with anyone, kind of like he was her alpha.

"When you saved me from the fire…" Peter took a deep breath looking at her then shaking his head a little. It was stupid and silly but he knew he had to say it. To tell her things he never told anyone else. Peter knew he had to try his hardest not to lie to her, because if he did he'd screw it up for good. Kinna had trust issues with men thanks to her father.

"The night before the fire I had this dream, you were in it. I remember it clearly. You were sitting on the Nemeton smiling at me. You had a picnic basket and as I got closer to you your leg started to burn, right where you got burned when you were trying to save me before you got the hammer. Then that night, you were talking to me like I was talking back but I couldn't move my mouth, it hurt too much. I was thinking things and you were verbally responding to me. I don't know how you were doing it. But it calmed me down." Peter sighed softly looking at her. She was listening to everything he was saying and really was blown away by what he said.

"Gran never said anything about telepathy but I can call her. She said Gypsy Shaman like me where few and far between and connected to the land they were born to and the people of that land." Kinna responded softly, though she hadn't told Peter what her Gran had said about their odd whatever it was they were. Kinna put her hand over her heart as pain shot out and then it was gone, she looked down and saw Peter holding her hand and taking her pain.

The next few weeks were spent with them getting to know each other better. In fact if Kinna wasn't with Peter she was with Chris Argent learning how to fight and use weapons, or with Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac looking for Boyd and Erica. Deaton had a sample of her blood and was trying to figure out what had been used to poison her as a child.

Derek was looking at her his eyes red from anger and frustration. Kinna wasn't trying hard enough and anytime he tried to push her he either had Scott threating him or Peter giving him a death glare. He saw her take a breath and then shake her head opening her eyes which where glowing copper with the use of her powers.

"It's as I told you before Derek, I can feel you Isaac, my brother, Peter, and anyone else I've claimed as mine but I can't find Boyd and Erica. Whoever has them is blocking me somehow. They have to have a druid, the only person who can block me is Deaton and he said he only does it when he feels like he's being watched…" Kinna said rubbing her eyes, which looked somewhat sunken in with large dark spots under them. Using her gifts as much as she had been was draining her rapidly. Kin felt Peter walk up behind her and put a hand on the back of her neck taking her pain away. He did it in a way that hid what he was doing from anyone else but he still did it.

Isaac looked at her and arched his eyebrow at her. He found it rather creepy that she could find them where ever they were no matter the distance. She admitted to being able to find Lydia as well, and still being able to feel Jackson Whitmore who was all the way in London. Scott wasn't there so Isaac was acting as body guard for Kinna, not just from an over reacting Derek but from Peter as well. Scott wanted him watched to be sure he wouldn't use Kinna as a chess piece.

"Derek I can even feel dead people, your family the ones who burned in the fire Talia, Laura. The fact that I cannot find Boyd and Erica is not my fault. They are your pack they are from Beacon hills so they are mind to protect, someone is using some kind of magic to keep me away from them." Kinna stood and forced herself into Derek's space. She was beginning to learn how to deal with werewolves when they were in a mood.

"You listen very carefully stop taking your anger out on me Derek. I'm doing everything I can just like everyone else. Pushing me to the point of death is not going to help anything." Kinna punctuated each of the words in the last sentence with a finger poke to Derek's chest. The last one sent him flying across the room as she borrowed strength from Peter and Isaac. Then she turned on her heel and walked back over to the two beta's in the room.

Peter watched the confrontation knowing Derek would never really hurt Kinna, and vice versa but sometimes steam needed to be released or things would go bad. The alpha pack had let it be known they were coming and he was afraid they were already here. An entire pack of Alphas and if any of them knew the potential power that Kinna was she would have a target on her back. Being who she was she wouldn't stop until all the people she considered hers were safe.

"I need to rest Derek, to go home and sleep and recharge because doing this everyday hasn't gotten me anything but tapped out. Gran said not to push it too far too fast and that's what I'm doing trying to find them." Kinna said turning her head to look at her friend. She didn't realize she was teetering until she fainted. One moment she was looking at Derek the next she was in Isaac's arms and Peter was growling and yelling at his nephew. Then Peter took her into his own arms and started to walk towards the door.

"Peter, apologize…" Kinna said her head resting on his chest she heard the rumble but he turned around and did as she requested in a demanding manner. Then Peter took her home leaving Isaac with Derek. Peter had been more and more worried about her since Derek started to pressure her to use whatever talents she had control over to help find Boyd and Erica. Mainly because he could see how far it was pushing her to use those powers over and over again for Derek's sake.

After returning to the loft Peter put Kinna in a hot bath ignoring her shyness as he undressed her and put her in the hot water. Then he added the salts and herbs that Deaton had given her to use when she was feeling drained like she looked.

"Stop getting all flustered, not like I haven't seen you nearly naked before. I have been with women, and seen them naked, you don't have anything that would be new to me." Peter said giving her his 'I don't give a fuck' look as she protested some more. Kinna put her hand over the scar on her chest from the transplant. Granted because of her weird connection to the werewolves it had healed much better than if she was a normal human she still had a scar and she was still rather self-conscious about it.

Peter started the jets on the tub and then sighed as he looked at her. He wondered how someone who could be so powerful was also so very fragile and frail. Leaning in over the side of the tub he pulled her close by the back of the neck and kissed her deeply not caring that he got half his shirt soaked in the process.

"I don't care what happens, or how much time you need to realize this fact Kinna, but you are mine and seeing you be used by my nephew until you are nothing but a husk of yourself does not make me happy." Peter growled his eyes glowing blue as he looked deeply into hers before kissing her again she didn't push him away or protest. He felt Kin lean closer her hands at his neck as they kissed.

"Mine Kinna, you are mine. I don't give up what's mine easily." Kinna heard his words and shivered at the cold feral way he said it. Peter had never spoken of being hers, he had just told her she was his. Like she was property or something like that. Then he was walking out of the bathroom leaving her feeling cold without his presence even though she was in a steaming hot bath.


	4. Self Discovery, New Players, and Falling

_**Just a forewarning that Braeden will not be a part of the events of 'tattoo' as I write them. Also from here on out if you have not seen season three there will be __**!spoilers! **__Thanks for reading hope you like this chapter. Also, if you'd like to drop me some suggestions as to the 'second man' Kinna's gran told her to be on the lookout for in reviews I'd appreciate it. I'm torn between __Deucalion __(mainly because he seems like a cool character) or __Jackson_ _again because I enjoy is character and wish they would bring him back. Drop me some comments on your thoughts Dear Readers I'd really appreciate it. Also there will be some smutty sex in this chapter you have been warned! TL**_

**Chapter 4: Self Discovery, New Players and Falling.**

Kinna was still sitting in the tub an hour later when the water cooled she got out drying herself off and putting on a pair of sweat pants, sports bra and one of Peter's t-shirts that he left lying around everywhere. Instantly she knew sleep wasn't going to happen that night so she walked to the elevator and up to the roof. Peter had bought the whole building and then put a hammock on the roof. Kinna took a deep breath of the cool night air as she got into the hammock and pulled the throw cover over herself that smelled so thoroughly of Peter.

"Always run, that's what you always do Kin. Sure someone's life is in danger you run right into the fray. Anything in the romantic realm of the world finds you and you flee like a scared puppy during a thunderstorm." Kinna took a deep breath and let it out as she looked up at the stars. This was one of the most peaceful places she knew. It was one of the new things after coming home that she loved, one of the things she knew she wouldn't have without Peter being around.

In her head she was running a Pro's and Con's list when she heard something on the roof with her. Getting up she knew tapping into her gifts was a bad idea so she just walked over to where the noise was. Kinna's hand was wrapped around a Taser that Argent had made and given her, it packed enough juice to take down a werewolf with one shot. Walking towards the noise she let out a sigh of relief seeing a cat.

"How in Mozart's name did you get up here kitten?" Kinna said putting the Taser gun away in her waist band after putting the safety on she picked the stray cat up. Her building was the smallest one in that part of downtown. A three story brick building it stood like a dwarf in an area full of glass and steel giants. Luckily the few around her where only four stories the city had wanted to buy this building but Peter had gotten to it first. Looking down over the side closest to the ally she saw the cat could have jumped from the only other brick buildings fire escape.

After taking the kitty to the animal shelter she drove out to the reserve and walked up to the same cliff that she had first met Derek at. It was late, around midnight and her phone was in her pocket. Kinna knew she had to think and knew if she was at home she'd put it off. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a breath blocking out everything to focus on herself to work through her fear.

Kin realized she wasn't afraid of Peter, she never had been. In her soul she knew he'd never hurt her. Anyone else was fair game as far as Peter Hale was concerned but he'd never hurt her. Letting out a sigh and rubbing her face it came to her. Kinna wasn't even afraid of getting hurt it was the fact that she had been dying since she was young, and was still dying that made her hesitate with anyone. The only knew person she'd let get close was Derek, and he was nothing but a friend.

"What do you do when you already have so many people you are going to hurt inevitably?" Kinna asked no one but herself. She rubbed her face again and stood up and did what she came here to do. Kinnaleigh let rip a loud long scream throwing stones and stomping her foot. It ended with grunts and growls and another few stones tossed before she sat down again exhausted her brain clear again. Kinna sat there until the sky started turning pink and then she made her way to her car and then home.

Walking up the stairs she was taking the long way. When she walked in the front door Kinna saw Peter stretching shirtless, in nothing but his underwear that she bought him. Peter looked over at her and then too her bedroom. Apparently he hadn't known she'd been gone all night. Kinnaleigh didn't even know she had made a choice until she was walking over to Peter and he was kissing her. _'Sometimes you just have to let go.'_ Kin thought as Peter kissed her and her arms went around his neck.

Peter picked her up and she let him. He wasn't stopping the kissing in fact he made his way to her bedroom and laid down on her bed without letting her go. He felt her hands run down his chest but she wasn't pushing him away. His hand had just made it under the t-shirt she was wearing, one of his the back of his mind noted, when someone started pounding on the door.

"Let them come back later…" Peter said kissing down her neck but knew that the moment was lost. He felt her pull away the shields clang back up as she rolled away. Sitting up he sighed grabbing clothes and walking to the bathroom for a cold shower. _'If I wasn't crazy before, this woman is going to drive me to it.'_ Peter thought to himself starting the shower.

Kinna watched him leave anger and frustration written in every line of his body and every move he made. Rubbing her arms she walked to the door to find Derek standing there and arched her eyebrow at her friend. When he walked in she just closed the door behind him and followed him looking out one of the windows she saw the sun was just barely up.

"Kay alpha boy what's the problem. You usually wait until a decent hour to disturb me." Kinna said a teasing smile on her face as she yawned and made some coffee. At this point she was so on edge tea would probably be better but she didn't think of it. However Peter did, after hearing her address his nephew he forwent the cold shower and came out dressed. Taking over making tea instead of coffee he pulled a stool out for Kinna and let her sit down.

"I don't know. Just got the sudden urge to make sure you were okay. I heard a scream…" Derek turned his head and looked at Kinna. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. He saw her take the tea that Peter gave her and sip at it slowly then he saw his uncle cooking, _being domestic_, with his friend. It was odd to see because as much as he hated to admit it they might take different paths to the same place but he and Peter weren't so very different.

"I was up at the cliff where we first met. I needed to think about stuff. It's funny because I'm not afraid of dying or of death. Lydia told me something Stiles told her and it's so true. Death isn't going to happen to me Derek, it's going to happen to everyone who cares about me, who loves me. It makes me think about bringing any more people into my life any further than necessary. My heart is giving out, being rejected and I still have a poison running through my veins." Kinna wasn't just talking to Derek she was sharing with Peter why she was so afraid but Derek just looked at her and frowned.

"You could die tomorrow in a car accident and your death would still happen to all those who love you. Kinna it will be just as hard anyway you die, you have no control over any of that. What you do have control over is living this life, loving everyone you can and making a difference while you're here. You can't live in fear of dying and hurting everyone because we're going to be hurt anyway you die whether it be your heart giving out or someone killing you, or some freak accident." Derek wasn't telling her anything she hadn't figured out that night but he could tell that by the look on her face. After figuring out why she had been screaming he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're scared, and it's okay to have fears Kinna, it's not okay to let them swallow you whole." Derek left after that and Kinna sat there with her tea and Peter stood cooking breakfast. She turned to him putting the tea down and walking over to him her hand on his arm.

"I forget how young you are sometimes Kinna, how much you've been through. Derek is right though, it'll hurt anyway you die, whenever you die regardless if you let us be or not." Kinna just hugged him burying her face in his chest. Peter's arms just wrapped around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment. For the first time since he'd seen her while he was still alpha she felt at peace with him and them.

It was a few nights later that Kinna woke up in a cold sweat and grabbed her jeans throwing them on. Peter was in her bed, they hadn't had sex yet but sleeping together was calming her down at night. Something was starting to disturb her dreams at night and having Peter holding her made waking up much easier. This night was different though, the pain was racking her body someone was in trouble. _'Isaac'_. Was the name that came to her instantly after the thought that someone was in trouble.

"Peter wake up, and go to Derek's now." Kinna tossed his jeans at him and grabbed the Key's to the bike he'd gotten she had a feeling she'd need the speed. Running out the door she grabbed his lamb skin jacket and threw it on. Texting Derek as she flew down the stairs her heart beating out a rhythm of urgency.

When Kinna found Isaac he wasn't breathing so she used a car battery to start his heart back. She was willing him to come back and when his eyes opened back up she picked him up. She got him on the bike and looked at him telling him to hold on to her no matter what. Kinnaleigh felt them coming before Isaac said anything, she evaded the first hit and went through a window then she felt Isaac sliding and the bike went down.

Getting up she saw twins walking through the window she'd just crashed through. Millions of curse words came to her mind as she put herself between Isaac and the twins who were forming one massively giant freaky alpha werewolf. Taking mental inventory she knew she had the Taser gun and her Sai's that she had built with the help of Chris Argent, she also had a gun that fired bullets filled with wolfs bane and Mountain Ash.

Kinna took the Taser gun out first and fired it at them she wouldn't use the pistol with the werewolf killing bullets unless she absolutely had to. When the Taser gun was done for she took out her Sai's glad she'd put on the shit kicker boots she owned with steel toes and spikes on the backs of the heels. Kinna was also glad Peter had insisted she spar against the werewolves.

There wasn't much of the fight she remembered then she was being wheeled into the hospital with Isaac. Her mom was there and when Isaac pointed to her she grimaced seeing the horror on her mother's face. In a split second her mother was by her side and she took her hand and asked her a bunch of questions.

"Mom, I'll heal, promise, Derek and the others are lending their strength I'm fine really. You've got to put me with Isaac and make sure…" Her mom stopped her nodding her head. Kinna took a deep breath and let it hiss out her heart was beating out of her chest still and she couldn't calm it down, and while she was healing faster than a human it was no were near as fast as the werewolves healed. Kinna slipped into unconsciousness.

Isaac grabbed his phone and texted Derek and Peter, Scott and Stiles as well. He'd watched Kinna fight and she was good, and fast and damn. But there had been two of them and she hadn't stood a chance really. But Isaac looked at her in a new light, she risked her life to save him that night and it was something he would never ever forget.

Kinna woke after Isaac was wheeled out for surgery, her wounds weren't healed over yet but she felt Peter pushing more strength her way so she got up putting on the clothes her mother had conveniently left for her she walked out of the room. Somehow she ended up in the elevator with Scott, and some older blind man. She was too preoccupied thinking about Isaac to listen to her instincts telling her the blind man was wonky. Kinna saw her brother run and jump into the other elevator with the big huge man and screamed in anger hitting the elevator when it closed before she could get into it. Turning she found the stairs and ran breaking through the door just in time to see Derek throwing the man away from her brother. A rapid grin broke out on her face as she heard him ask her brother about school in that deadpan manner he had.

Later at the hale house with the boys she listened to their conversation and put two and two together her dreams, her sleep being so restless lately. Sometimes the supernatural freaked her out more than anything until she remembered she was a part of it and she was powerful in her own manner. The instant Peter came into the house she knew, her heart slowed down for the first time since the fight with the twins and her whole body seemed to relax.

"So, this Deucalion, I need to know everything about him Derek and I need you not to lie to me like you just did my brother." Kinna said softly leaning back against Peter and rubbing her forehead. She was tired and sore and if she was correct a whole massive amount of shit was about to hit the fan of Beacon Hills and she wanted to be ready for it. Peter answered her seeing his nephew wouldn't.

"Deucalion, he used to be a friend of Talia's. Well not really a friend but they knew each other and he came to my sister for counsel a few times. He used to be like minded with Talia, if he's the leader of an Alpha pack I wonder what made him turn from the good side." Peter said softly looking at Derek with concern on his face. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost today and Peter was sure he wouldn't tell anyone without someone pushing for the truth.

"Take her home and make sure she gets some damn rest. Taking on those two by yourself was stupid Kinna, talking about being afraid of dying on everyone and you go and do that." Derek left them at that and Peter took Kinna by the shoulders,

"By the way Kin, where is my bike that you stole on this escapade to save Isaac?" Peter asked her as they walked to her VW thing that was parked not too far away. He didn't see the face she made as they walked. Kinna wasn't sure how to tell him this, mainly because she didn't want him to think she crashed it on purpose.

"Umm… I kind of crashed it and its laying in the warehouse that I fought the twins in." Kinna saw Peter's exasperated face and laughed ducking into the passenger seat of her Thing she curled into the seat as Peter got into the driver's seat. He wasn't angry not really she could tell. Peter angry truly scared her but he was rarely truly angry around Kinna.

"You just didn't want me driving around on it." Peter teased in his sarcastic manner as he drove her home. He knew it wasn't the truth if she felt it was too dangerous his Kinna would tell him flat out no holds barred just like she did with everything else. Peter looked over at her and saw blood on her white t-shirt. Then saw her hand move over to her side pressing on it, apparently she had bled through the bandages and didn't tell anyone.

"Let's get those bandages changed." Peter said as they got home. He saw Kinna struggle to take her shirt off and walked over helping her. There were some shallow slashes across her stomach and slightly deeper ones across her back. He ran his fingers just to the side of them and made an angry negative sound. Carefully he rewrapped the wounds on her stomach and back. The ones on her back would leave scars he could see, the ones on her stomach he thought would heal without a mark.

Kinna just closed her eyes as she felt him redressing her wounds. Feeling his fingers on her, his hands running over her shoulders or the unmarred part of her back to calm her down. Not that she needed to be anymore calm with that man. When he was done she stood wanting to stretch but knowing it was a bad idea. Instead she just turned and wrapped her arms around Peter burying her face in a chest. His arms went around her carefully she could tell he tried hard not to hit any of the claw marks from her tussle the night before. Isaac might have been fully healed, but she wasn't a werewolf like he was.

Peter just held her feeling awkward he wasn't used to be intimate. Give him sex or sarcasm and he could kill it but they hadn't gotten to the sex part yet. However he could tell she just needed someone to lean on in that moment and was honored that she'd chosen him. In the past two years she would usually turn to Stiles, Scott or Derek before she turned to him. Peter was trying to be careful when he held her knowing that the slashes had to hurt like a son of a bitch.

It took a few days before Kinna was fully healed and able to move with much speed. That time was spent at home with guard dogs watching over her. If the boys were at school Peter and Derek were switching off and after school it seemed Isaac or Stiles had the job. So it was nice to have some time alone finally. Kin was sitting in the park with a dirty white shirt on and a pair of pain spattered ripped blue jeans with a canvas in front of her. It was covered in a charcoal drawing of Peter sitting on the gazebo that was in front of her.

"You make Uncle Peter look like an angel…" Cora said walking up and looking at the other girl. She wasn't sure what to make of Kinna. Anyone who trusted her Uncle Peter in her eyes had to have something seriously wrong with them but this woman seemed to be completely level headed. Cora looked Kinna in the eyes, the older girls amber eyes where full of laughter at her statement for some reason.

"Your uncle is FAR from anything angelic but this is a drawing it's supposed to evoke some kind of emotion. Maybe I just imbued it with too many of mine. Not that I could ever confuse Peter with an angel but he's not a terrible guy anymore. I know he isn't who he used to be Cora, but give him a chance he did watch all of your family die and then spent six years in his own head reliving that." Kinna sighed softly stretching out and then standing to pick her stuff up Cora started helping then nodded her head.

"You're good for him, you seem to balance him out a little. I'm not sure how much you do but I can tell you do a lot to keep him you know, from murdering the rest of his family." Cora said with the Hale family eye roll and sarcasm. Kinna shook her head and laughed a little packing all her stuff in her VW Thing.

"Well, I have to head home. I need to finish painting my bedroom. Peter told me he hated the color gray on walls, so that's the new color of my bedroom. I'm going to do this really cool ombre effect." Cora looked at Kinna's huge victorious smile and she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her own lips. This woman was brave to openly try and mess with or piss Peter off. Though it seemed to be a game they played. Peter said he didn't like gray, so that's what Kinna painted her bedroom. Kinna hated motor bikes and Peter bought not one but two of them.

"You know, I could help… Two pairs of hands are better than one." Cora said and smiled when Kinna accepted and they drove to her loft. When they got there the bedroom was already all moved out. Looking at the paint it seemed Kinna went for the metallic grays more than anything else. Gunmetal Silver, and things like that. They put the lightest color at the type, an almost white silver color and then went down from there figuring if the lighter colors dripped down it would be easier to cover with the darker colors.

Kinna smiled hours later looking at her room. She'd installed knew light fixtures as well and opened up the huge windows letting the light shine in on all the colors. Redecorating with blues grays that matched the tones on the wall. Carefully making the bed and putting all her furniture back in the room in a new configuration. Luckily her bedroom window opened out into the park behind her building. Putting her bed with the windows as a kind of backboard helped her figure out where everything else was going to go. She'd let Cora go home a while ago not wanting her to be here when Peter got there.

Peter had come home and walked back into the bedroom where he heard some serious grunting coming from. Luckily he only heard Kinnaleigh or he probably would have freaked out. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom they now shared, his jaw dropped. She had said something about wanting to redo the bedroom but he hadn't thought she'd do this. Yeah he said he hadn't liked grey on walls but she had made it beautiful. Peter knew however she did it to dig at him and from the doorway where she didn't notice him he walked over and tossed her on the bed.

Before she could move Kin felt Peter cover her kissing her. Letting her arms wrap around him she let out a sigh. Taking off his shirt Kinna kissed down his chest watching him close his eyes and just feel. The way he looked sent shivers down her spine. Kinna was 22 and hadn't been a virgin in a few years but she hadn't had sex in a long time. She had never felt tension with anyone else the way she did with Peter, like he was always holding on by just a thin thread. Well that night she decided to cut that thread.

Peter was surprised this was happening. But at the same time most of his mind was focused on how good it felt to feel her hands on him, her lips moving down his chest. He was fully undressed before she was and she was on top of him in her jeans straddling him and gyrating in a way that was driving him crazy, in a good way. However before too long the coarse feel of the jeans became too much and he ripped them off, literally ripped them off of her his claws doing most the work for him.

A protest to the loss of her favorite jeans came to her lips but fell away as Peter took her shirt off and trailed kisses down her neck. Kinna's eyes flew open when his hand slipped under her panties and started stroking her. Moaning softly her lips found his and his free hand claws and all tore away her panties and bra. Kin got lost in the kiss and the feeling of his fingers thrusting in and out she barely noticed she was on her back when he brought her to climax.

Peter was kneeling above her when she came and he smiled watching her lose it just turned him on all the more. He felt her hand clawing at his her hips moving and muscles clenching as she came. Then he moved his hands pulling her knees up planting one above her head he thrust in. Kinna let out a loud moan her body bucking up to meet his. His hands had turned to claws and were ripping through the sheets and his eyes had started to glow that beta blue as they moved together. Peter had forgotten how much control it took it had been a long time.

Kinna saw his eyes and wrapping one of her legs around his she pulled off a moved that turned them over without losing a beat, how she didn't escaped her later. Leading his hands to her hips she pulled him into a sitting position to kiss him and he just did as she directed. As they moved together her head tilted back and she bit her lip. Peter's hand came up to tangle into her hair and pull her face close so he could kiss Kinna.

When she dared to open her eyes she saw him watching her face and body his eyes still glowing blue and she could still feel his claws biting into her hips. Kinna felt an urgency and started to move faster meeting each of his upward thrust with a downward one of her own. It wasn't until Peter's teeth sunk into her collar bone however that she came again, and a heartbeat later Peter was moaning as he came too. Peter fell backward onto the bed and Kinna went with him snuggling into his side her breathing rapid and labored. Neither of them said a word they both just pulled the covers up and drifted off into sleep. Before Peter fell asleep he felt Kinna's hand entwine with his in her sleep and burying his face in her hair he to fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Rehashing the Past, The Alpha Fight

**Chapter Five: The Next Morning, Rehashing the Past a Confession and the Alpha Fight. **

Kinna stretched the next morning her eyes where glowing as she woke up but they dimmed within seconds. Yawning widely she felt Peter's arms around her and made a positive sound before rolling over so she was laying on his chest. Thinking about the night before made her blush, but at the same time she was glad it happened.

Peter watched her wake up slowly, though he missed the glow of her eyes. She resembled a cat in a way she stretched then curled up then stretched again. He'd never seen her do this before so he figured it was only an 'after sex' kind of wake up. For the first time since he came home the night before he saw the charcoal drawing that was set up in the corner. It was of him, and he looked sad and next to him was the ghostly figure of Kinna.

Getting up he made sure not to wake Kinna up, as she had fallen back into sleep. He walked over to the drawing and looked at it closer. Kinna's figure was defiantly a ghost and she had her arms around him like she was trying to comfort him. He knew she was afraid of dying, but he wondered if this was one of the futures she saw and that's why she had been so scared up until last night to let him close.

A few minutes later Kinna woke up hearing the shower turn on and walked to the bathroom yawning as she did. She brushed her teeth and then got pulled into her ginormous shower by Peter. Kinna felt his hands on her tracing the points were his claws dug in and were he bit her. Then his fingers trailed down the slash mark that had scared on her back. It went from her left shoulder to her bottom right hip. It wasn't a really deep scar it was a faint one but three slash marks were visible against her dark skin.

"Sorry if I drooled all over you." Kinna said softly and Peter just rolled his eyes at her and started to wash himself. She did the same noticing that for the first time in years she was up to a normal weight and she didn't look like she was starving, she also needed to buy new bra's, having gained some weight her cup size went up a bit. Just enough so that her current bra's where uncomfortable. They got out of the shower at the same time and with towels wrapped around them Peter stopped her.

"Let's get a bandage over that bite." Peter said softly nodding to the bite he'd given her last night. Kinna tied her hair back and let him clean the bite out but she noticed it was healing okay so she shook her head to the bandage.

"It's not bleeding and that is only going to make it obvious that something is wrong. I don't need people freaking out over something that happened when we were in bed." Kinna arched her eyebrow at him in challenge and he just left it grinning at her. They both got dressed and when Kin came out of the bedroom he was making breakfast when she sat down he sat down a plateful of bacon fruit and eggs for her.

"So you're not even going to hide it?" Peter asked noticing she was wearing an off the shoulder shirt with a tank top under it. All her scars were visible along with the bite from the night before. He didn't really mind, truthfully the crazy part of him liked that she wasn't hiding the fact that he bit her. Peter watched her eat noticing her apatite had been less lately but she seemed to be scarfing the food down just then so he wasn't that worried about it at the moment. He saw Kin shrug her shoulder and roll her eyes before she answered.

"Why should I? You've been living with me for a while now I think they all assume we started having sex a while ago. I know Stiles does I heard him talking about how horrible it would be a few days ago. Which is actually kind of funny. Also Isaac has asked me what it feels like to sleep with a Sociopath." Kinna spoke getting up and grabbing a large glass of water before sitting down again. Peter had shoved more food on her plate and she just looked at him.

"You are trying to make me fat aren't you?" Kinnaleigh asked but she ate the food any way finding she was hungrier than she thought. He just shook his head and made his own plate before sitting down next to her. Scott came walking in, he had his own key, and walked into the kitchen grabbing a plate and sitting down across from his sister as he ate.

"Mom had late shift again last night. No breakfast this morning." Scott said to his sisters questioning look but she just got up and put more food on his plate then stopped noticing it must be a 'here I care about you' thing. She also put a large glass of milk in front of her brother then sat back down looking at him. He seemed stressed out, not a full ten minutes later Stiles walked in with Isaac close behind. Since she was done eating Kinna got up to cook but Peter stopped her.

_"No, I'll cook you are not leaving me to make small talk with the teens."_ Peter thought it but she heard it, according to him it had happened before so she just shrugged her shoulders and let him do as he wanted, that was easier than dealing with the snark from the three boys and him talking.

"Well I guess you can all stay and eat. I've been thinking about getting a tattoo as well by the way Scott where did you go?" Derek had told her that he'd had to burn it on him after the tattoo place anyway but she wasn't a werewolf so she should be able to get one without the blow torch. Scott looked at his sister and arched his family, like the Hales and their eye rolls the eyebrow arch was a McCall thing.

"I can get you the number after school if you want. What did you want to get?" Scott asked, a tattoo wasn't like his sister but her entire life she couldn't do anything like that because of her heart. Any chance the needle was infected with something could kill her. She grabbed her sketch book and turned the page showing him a drawing. It was a stylized version of Derek's triskele, each link had a word in it, 'love', 'family' and 'pack'. Isaac and Scott both saw Pack before anything else and looked at her in question.

"As I told Derek, Pack now means something different, we are all Pack, and I think that means something. I think it means we are all family, family we all chose and that's a big huge thing." Kinna said softly. Stiles and Isaac got up and she was surprised when both of them came over and engulfed her in a hug. Stiles she wasn't so surprised by but Isaac wasn't huge on touching other people.

Peter saw them hugging her too when he put the plates of food down. He cleared his throat in that menacing manner he had and they both let go. He got a piece of fruit in his face for it thanks to Kinna but that didn't bother him as much as two horny teenagers who both had the hot's for her hugging her. Going around the island he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you afraid he's going to like, kill you?" Stiles asked arching his eyebrow at Kinna what he got for his question was a glare from Peter and a slap on the head from Kinna. Kin got that pissed look on her face, the one she got when her brother had said he wasn't leaving the hospital when she was sick, or when her ex-boyfriend had come to see her.

"I mean it's not like you have the greatest track record with men Kinna, Johnny and Will…" Stiles stopped when Isaac and Scott both looked at him like he was an Idiot and Peter just looked well interested. He didn't notice the hurt look on Kin's face at first then she slammed the plates she had been picking up back down. Kinna left the room and when Peter tried to follow her she slammed the door in his face.

"Stiles, Man, NOT cool." Scott said rubbing his face and picking up the dishes for his sister. Isaac gave him an 'even I know better than that' look and grabbed is bag and Stiles. Peter looked murderous at that moment and Scott waved for them both to leave. Someone was going to have to explain to Peter what happened with those two guys. It was clear his sister hadn't wanted to talk about it.

"My sister didn't date much when she was a teenager or even after. You are the first guy since Johnny that she's even looked at twice. But see Johnny and Will are a messed up stupid story." Scott said quietly knowing his sister had probably gone to the roof. Peter gave him the 'well continue' look and he nodded his head.

"Will was came first. Kinnaleigh met him during a concert to save the school music program. Johnny was there too, see him and will were friends she just didn't know that at the time. Will seemed super sweet and nice and treated her nicely, but they broke up when she got really sick one time. Then Johnny came along and she dated him for a while…" Scott stopped shaking his head an angry 'I still want to hurt them' look coming over his face as he took a big breath.

"Johnny broke up with her after they had sex, what Kinna didn't know was that both Will and Johnny had taped her while they were… Yeah, and then they posted both on line with very sick and degrading commentary only the commentary was written on the screen not spoken by either of them. Mom tried to press charges but they are both pretty wealthy so they got off easy." Scott sighed out softly looking at Peter and shaking his head.

"She's never really trusted men since our dad left. With the exception of me, Stiles and Sheriff. Then on the times she did let other men in they just used her, then made her a spectacle. So let me be very clear on this Peter, if you hurt my sister it won't be Derek you have to worry about slashing your throat because I'll kill you myself." Scott's eyes where glowing yellow as he threatened Peter and then he left walking to his bike to ride to school.

Hours later Kinna was still avoiding going home, when she found herself at the Sherriff's office she walked in and right to Stilinski. The older man wrapped his arms around her seeing the pain in her eyes. She was like a daughter to him, he wasn't sure how it had happened but it did. She and Scott had wormed their way past any walls he put up after his wife died.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly closing the door to his office as he rubbed her back. Something had just crashed through any piece of mind she'd had in the past few months. Stilinski was afraid she'd gotten more bad news about her heart but she just sniffled and wiped her eyes telling him what happened. He sighed softly rubbing his face, Stiles could put his foot in it when he wanted too. Stilinski had worked the case to try and figure out who had taken those videos. Everyone knew it was the two boys, it helped that they told her straight out after the trail. Unfortunately she hadn't told anyone that until way later. By that time she'd told everyone to just drop it so she could move on. That didn't of course stop Stilinski from threatening their lives.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blubbering all over you like this." Kinna said softly and just got a tissue handed to her and that look that said she was fine. She got another hug and then walked out seeing Parrish look at her she waved before walking out. Kinnaleigh took a deep breath, the stuff between her and the two aforementioned boy's had been horrible to deal with when it was happening.

The walk home was slow which was good because she needed to think before talking to Peter. Kinna sighed softly running a hand through her hair. Truthfully the only thing that had hurt about Stiles bringing it up was that he was using it against her. He must be really angry at the fact that she was with Peter to bring that kind of reaction out of him. Stiles was such a smart and sweet guy, but at the same time he didn't always seen the entire picture right away. When she got home they talked about it and he asked more about her past. It was a night filled with nothing but talking.

A couple of nights later the girls had decided to take her out, the next day the boys were leaving for a track meet and Lydia had thought 'girls night out' would be a good idea. Lydia instigated it after hearing about what Stiles had said and Kinna finally relented saying she would go if she could invite Cora. Lydia and Allison both agreed to that and they all got together at Kinna's and got ready. Kinna made a nice living selling her artwork so she had some really cool designer and vintage clothing. The girls all helped Cora pick out an outfit and get ready and Allison did Kinna's hair for her.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into going to karaoke night at the pizza parlor." Kinna said rolling her eyes a little. She knew it wasn't really anyone's thing but they all needed to get out and have a night that was sans supernatural interruptions. Kinna was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and an off the shoulder t-shirt that showed off the curves she finally had now that she had gained enough weight not to look sickly. Allison was in a cute dress and leather jacket combo and Lydia was well her usual fashionable self, Cora looked a little uncomfortable in her Sleeveless shirt and jeans but she looked good.

The Pizza Parlor had a small bar that was open at night, and someone kept sending Kinna drinks. She wasn't sure who the server never said but she just kept sending them back. No need to be flirty with someone when you had a man like Peter at home. Finally Lydia went to the Bar and asked the Bartender who was sending Kinna the drinks, when she saw who it was, because she'd known his little brother, she pulled out her phone and called Stiles.

It was about ten minutes later that Johnny left the dark corner he was in and came over to the table Kinna was sitting at. Her face went pale for a second but then she felt Lydia's hand on hers for a split second. He was still standing there talking to her when the boys walked in. Stiles, Isaac, Derek and Peter walked through the door and looked for the girls. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Peter make a run for it but Derek stopped him with a few whispered words. A public spectacle was not something that Peter needed to be at the center of.

"Listen Johnny, it was, well it was certainly something seeing you again…" Kinna stopped when Johnny cut her off. The boys had started to come their way and when Johnny's hand grabbed hers to pull her up Peter was there between them. Then Kinna stood up putting a hand on Peter's chest and pushing him back a little, she arched her eyebrow in question to him and he smirked pulling her close and kissing her.

"Johnny Meet my boyfriend, Peter Hale, oh and it's my turn to go sing. I'll be right back." Peter let her go and then sat down everyone wondered what she was going to sing but Stiles just started to laugh when 'play with fire' by Hilary Duff came on. Then he started whooping and hollering at her Isaac and the girls chiming in as well.

"….Ooh, by the way, by the way, I've found someone who gives me space, Keeps me safe, Make's me sane, found someone to take your place, now I'm safe in his arms, And I decided only he can play with fire, Love me, Love me, Feed the flame, If you want me back again, Burn into the sky, Higher and higher, Baby, can you play with fire, I can't believe it's really you, (Love me, love me), I hear you're doing really well, (If you want me), Finally every tear has dried, (Love me, love me), Can boys like you, boys like you, Play with fire?" Kinna smiled as she sang the last few verses and chorus she handed off the mike to the D.J, then made her way straight to Peter sitting on his lap since he was in her spot and taking a sip of his drink.

"So what, you've got a thing for older men now Kinna?" Johnny asked standing there with a cocky smirk on his face looking at the other people in the group. Derek was sitting next to Lydia, Isaac and Allison were next to each other and on Kinna's other side Cora and Stiles sat. They were all just waiting for her to respond. After a look though the others cleared out and then she stood up she sighed giving a perfect rendition of Peter's eye roll as she looked Johnny up and down. Though Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Isaac all stayed close to hear what she said. Peter just kept in his sitting position knowing if she need him she'd let him know.

"No I don't have a 'thing' for older men John. I have a 'thing' for Peter and the fact that he isn't a Skeeze like you are. Also, unlike you and your 'five minutes of fame' that you felt the need to tape Peter can go for hours and hours. So why in god's name would I trade him, a man, for you a delusional little boy who can't even fill out big boy pants?" Kinna stood holding her finger and thumb really close together and looking at the loser who had taped her while they had sex. It was then that peter got up rolling his shoulders as Kinna walked away.

"Just for future reference, it isn't wise to bother her ever." Peter turned walking out after everyone else. The group split up after they left the pizza parlor. Derek and Cora went to the loft Lydia and Allison went off somewhere and Isaac and Stiles went their respective homes she assumed. Peter had his arm around her waist as they walked to their building.

"Who called you guys?" Kinna asked as they snuggling in as close as she could as they walked. She hadn't been the only ones to spill the beans the other night they both had and it had made her feel much closer to Peter than before.

"Lydia sent Stiles a Text, Stiles called me and told me to get my ass down here. I brought Derek with me and apparently stiles came of his own accord and brought Isaac, said he was afraid if he told Scott, Scott would do something stupid to Johnny. Stiles said it was easier for him to let me walk into a situation where I might lose it because I'm well me." That made Kinna laugh and Peter smiled down at her. He couldn't believe she'd stood up to that guy. When they had talked about it she'd been so scared of the thought of havening to face him again.

"Well thank you for coming down. With you guys all there I didn't feel like a victim anymore I felt like he was a stupid little boy and, I guess I just got over it." Kinna sighed stopping Peter and then lifting her head to kiss him softly.

"You are not nearly as bad as they say you are." Kinna stated then started to walk again Peter just shook his head at her. Nothing more was said until they got home. Kinna was pretty sure she just wanted to go to bed but Peter stopped her. Looking in his eyes she could tell something was up.

"What if that's just what I want you to think Kinna? Did you ever stop to think I was using you to get closer to Scott and Derek?" Peter was pushing her up against the wall and she looked him dead in his glowing blue eyes and then shrugged her shoulders a little at him.

"I don't care, and I'm not afraid of you sociopath or not. I just don't care. I don't care that you are capable of killing someone, I don't care that you are nearly completely crazy Peter. Against all reason and sanity I trust you with my life. I trust that you won't hurt me…" Kinna took a deep breath going pale for a moment and looking down to gather her thoughts. When she looked back up again there was a determined set to her jaw.

"I'm falling in love with you against all better sense Peter Hale. I started falling the night I saved your life. I fell for you even more the night you died, when you bit me to save my life, even if I didn't turn. When you called me every morning and night when I was in Italy. Every morning you cook me breakfast and make me eat. With anyone else I would be terrified of the things I feel for you. But I know, no matter what anyone says, that you will catch me." Kinna spoke softly her hands cupping Peters face as she spoke. Then he was kissing her and there was barely enough time to breath let alone talk.

Peter listened to what she said and then did the first thing that came to his mind. No one wanted to give him a second chance. Even Cora was cold towards him. He understood he'd killed his niece and a bunch of other people when he'd first woken up. But Peter found Kinna's unwavering hope that he was better than that reassuring, at least someone thought of him as more than a sociopathic manipulative monster. It was later that night that Peter's phone started to ring and they both got up to help Cora and the others regroup after the big fight with the Alpha's at the abandoned mall.

The next day Kinna, Cora and Peter make check out the mall again finding Derek's body missing along with Ennis's. Kinna says something about the animal clinic and Deaton and they all head there. When Peter senses the Alpha pack in there Kinna sighs wondering how they can get closer to find out what is happening.

"I know a way in. I'm going to go figure out what's happening you two stay out here and keep a look out." Peter tried to stop Kinna as she made her way into the animal clinic but he couldn't catch her. Kinna found the old window she used to slip in and got into the clinic that way. Being as quiet as she could possibly be she made her way to the door of the small supply closet she was in. Taking a big breath she pulled on Peter's power and used his hearing ability. She heard Deaton working on someone, presumably Ennis, and then he said he would recover. Not very long after that Deucalion was left alone with him and she heard bones crushing. Kinna waited until Kali was growling outside to make her way out of the Clinic and over to Peter and Cora.

"You guys will not believe what I just heard. Deaton had him healed, and Deucalion killed Ennis crushed his neck or his skull. Something did some major crushing." Kinna stated shivering as she remembered the sound of the bones breaking under pressure. Kin didn't understand any of these Alpha's. Instead of taking care of their pack, of watching over them they had killed them all for no reason other than power. She followed Peter and Cora as they left still dwelling on all the lives these five alphas had taken.


	6. All Hell Breaks Out,The Rescue a Reunion

**Chapter Six: All Hell Breaks Out,The Rescue a Reunion**

The next few days happened rather fast. Kinna truthfully had a hard time keeping up with everything that was going on. After facing off with the Darach when she was about to kill Lydia and losing Stiles's day to her in the same moment she was a little down hearted. Kinna knew she couldn't face someone who was using sacrifices to up her power, she just wasn't that strong. Nor would she do anything that would make her that strong. Taking life for power was disgusting to her it was one of the few issues she had with Peter.

Standing in Cora's room with Peter she sighed. Mostly she was concentrating on the one power that she had good control over, and that was seeing all the possible futures like she did when Derek almost got killed by Boyd and Erica. She saw the major choices that determined the path that the future would take. However Jennifer Blake was missing from the vision, anywhere she intersected with anyone else Kinna's vision went black.

Peter screaming brought Kinna out of her concentration and she walked over to him placing her hand on his chest in comfort. Then her mother walked in the scene that played out was kind of comical but she had to hake that off when Cora's monitors started going crazy and she vomited black goo and mistletoe. While Peter was on the phone with Derek Kinna talked to her mom.

"Yes Peter is the guy I've been seeing that's living with me. How was I supposed to tell you my boyfriend got resurrected from the dead? I know you know some things but damn I didn't want to sound crazy." Kinnaleigh answered her mother's questioning look and was surprised when her mother just hugged her then rushed out of the room after being called. Turning to Peter she arched her eyebrow a little and then moved to Cora's side taking one of her hands in her own.

Kinna was on the floor next to Cora when the twins threw Peter and he slid to a stop in front of Derek, Scott, Stiles and the Darach. Then her brother and Derek where fighting the merged twins and Peter and Stiles were running towards her and Cora. Stiles lifted her and wrapped one of her arms around his neck while Peter picked Cora's limp body off the floor and they ran into a room. They all barge into an operating room and then Stiles takes a bat to the twins, then her brother whacks them with a light bulb and then they find another room.

"You won't go 'anywhere' without Derek? Really? Maybe I should just pull you by your damned fake hair out of the room kicking and screaming." Kinna said getting in Jennifer's face when the woman shot down one of Derek and Scott's ideas. She was about sick of the Darach and wanted to just lay her fist in the woman's face.

"You are the fucking reason I haven't been able to tell where Derek is or if he is safe. He is MINE they are all MINE, you are in my territory killing MY people and screwing with MY family like they are pieces on a chess board." Kinna had a knife in her hand and was lunging for Jennifer's throat but was held back by Scott and Peter her eyes glowing copper in her anger over the presumptions and just plain dirty evilness of the woman before her.

"You, you are no better than Kali, she killed her entire pack for power and you took innocent lives for it and are planning on doing it yet again." Kinna said, then Peter offered to help Scott take on the twins and she wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. People started looking around the room for something to help Scott and Peter take on the super twins.

"Derek's right it will just make the twins stronger. That's what they shot in my heart when it would stop as a kid." Kinna said softly seeing the syringe and cringing at the memory of feeling it jammed into her heart. It wasn't something she ever wanted to repeat unless absolutely necessary. She saw the look on Peter's face before he spoke.

"How much stronger?" Peter asked a look she could only describe as diabolically curious on his face. Peter kissed her on the forehead before she shoved the syringe in his heart and pushed the plunger down. He wouldn't let anyone else do it, said he didn't trust them not to just stab him in the heart to kill him.

As her brother and Peter went out to fight the rest of them ran. Kinna closed her eyes when they got to the ambulance taking a small breath. They got Cora into the back and Stiles was in with her when Kali showed up. Kinna tried to keep up with Derek and the Darach but lost her footing right before the elevator banging her head on the floor and knocking herself out. The door closed just as Kali was running towards it. Kinna wasn't sure what happened next except she woke up with Deucalion wiping her forehead with some cloth.

"You and your Brother are two very special People." Deucalion told her softly as they sat there together. Kinna wanted to puke, hits to the head always made her super nauseous. She was hoping Peter and Scott were okay, and that Stiles and Cora would be safe until someone could find them. Looking at Deucalion she wondered where her mother was.

"All I am is a dying girl Duke. Not entirely sure how special I am." Kinnaleigh said softly ignoring his grumble/growl at her use of a shortened name for him. Taking a deep breath she tried to locate Stilinski while she sat there with him on the roof, it wasn't like she wanted to talk to him anyway but Deucalion wasn't really letting her concentrate.

"Oh you are special more than you know. I don't think anyone knows you're true potential. Not even the woman who trained you in what little you do know. Also you've been bitten and scratched by alphas and you aren't yet changing. Although I've never known a Romani Shaman to be immune to the werewolf bite." Deucalion sat next to her, they had time he could hear everyone running around downstairs.

"I was poisoned as a child by some other Romani, though my grandmother called us Gypsies I guess it's the same thing. We don't know what was used by a friend has told me whatever it was that was used, was mixed with wolfs bane and mountain ash. Meaning if I ever do turn I'm dead so I'm assuming it's a good thing I haven't been turned yet. What do you want with me?" Kinna asked looking at him confusion on her face, she wasn't an important player she wasn't powerful enough to do much on her own so she was wondering why Deucalion wanted her.

"You know the paths that need to be taken. Also, you can take her power when she is strongest. She is on your land and all her power has come from killing people of your land. A big mistake for her to make but then again I highly doubt Jennifer Blake knew you were here." Deucalion heard Peter growling out in the parking lot wondering where this girl was. When he heard Scott running up he took her by the arm and pulled her with him.

Kinna listened to the whole exchange and saw Stiles begging her brother not to follow the bad guy. Scott told Deucalion to let her go and he would go with him. She was abruptly released and she swayed a little before finding her footing. She made her way to Stiles as her brother made his way to the alpha. Halfway across she took her brothers hand and he squeezed hers.

"We'll find mom okay, I'll take her on even if it kills me." Kinnaleigh said softly then kept walking. The idea Deucalion gave her was a big one and if she could do it she would have to time it right. More than anything though she wanted her mother to be okay, she wanted Stilinski to be okay and she wanted all of her family to come out of this fight alive.

Two days later Kinna was standing with Scott, Alison and Isaac in the Argent's loft when her and Scott's dad walks through the door. When the smoke bomb hit the floor she grabbed the carbon steel Marine combat knife slipping it into an empty boot sheath and then making her way out with the others. Kinna was focusing all her will on drawing power from Jennifer, she felt it when the Darach killed Kali, and the twins merged form. Kinnaleigh wakes up to Deucalion and Scott talking then follows her brother and the Alpha.

"If my brother dies because if you I'll rip your heart right out of your chest." Kinna told Deucalion as they all walked together. Scott looked over at her surprised but she just gave him a hard determined look. Out of the two of them she was always the one willing to bad things if that was what a situation called for to help someone she loved. Unlike her Scott always found another way or at least tried to. Sometimes that blew up in his face. Lifting her face to the sky she took a deep breath and knew that Jennifer was causing the storm. When they arrive at the distillery Kinna finds a place to hide forcing her connection to Jennifer's power as far as she can without alerting the Darach that something is up. Deucalion says something about them getting coffee when this is all over and she grunts.

"You are not hitting on my sister." Scott said softly before pulling out his phone and sending a video text to Jennifer showing her where him and Deucalion are, avoiding any shot that might show his sister. She was his ace in the whole. Kinna had explained to him what Deucalion had told her and he knew she could do it. But it meant dropping the bonds she had to the pack, by the looks of her that wasn't going over very well.

Kinna stayed in her spot watching as the others fight, though she had a hard time staying down when Deucalion was trying to convince her brother to kill. As soon as the Darach went for Derek and her back was turned Kinna stood pulling the rest of the power to her and rushing Jennifer pulling her off her friend. Jennifer moved and tossed Kinna across the room and then threw mountain ash in the air it fell around her in a circle saving her from Derek who had his power back. Scott started to press against the barrier harder and harder with every passing second though Jennifer was mocking him. Then he broke through and laid down an ultimatum, and before he could move Deucalion slashed Jennifer's throat.

Kinna made her way to the Nemeton and sat down on top of it waiting. This was the one part of the future she knew would happen no matter what. Everyone was safe, her brother was an alpha and he hadn't had to kill anyone. For that fact alone she would always be grateful to Deucalion though she'd never voice that to him. Kin waited with her eyes closed feeling the power of the Nemeton pulse around her. Deaton was right, her brother and the others had supercharged this place with power, power it was now supplying her.

As Jennifer came crawling up begging the tree to save her Kinna made a noise, and Peter appeared. She arched her eyebrow at him but he didn't seem to see her. Kinnaleigh realized the Nemeton was somehow cloaking her to the two people she was watching. After Peter's little power trip he left, and yet the damn woman held on still. Getting off the Nemeton Kinna took the blade she'd taken from the Argents.

"I can hear you breathing, ragged though it is. However much my brother would want me to let you live, I just can't. See once you taste power like you had through killing its more likely you won't ever want to give it up. It's kind of like killing the one to save the many." Kinna tossed the knife in the air as she spoke looking at the woman before her then she took a deep breath.

"Not to mention Peter isn't the only one who might be a little unbalanced…" Kinna caught the combat knife by the hilt and shoved it into Jennifer's heart twisting it as she pushed down. Standing after she pulled the Darach's body away from the Nemeton. Her amber eyes glowing Copper as she worked. When she was far enough away she dropped the body and just kept walking. The bloody combat knife still in her hand.

A few weeks later, a few weeks of blissfully normal life, Kinna got a call. She had been looking for Peter and Derek ever since Peter stopped calling and texting her from South America. In truth she had begged to go with them but Peter had said no, she was still pissed at him for saying no among other things but not pissed enough not to be worried.

"A family of Hunters has them. I know you are already in South America." Deucalion's voice sounded angry to her but she didn't really care she wondered aloud what he wanted for this kind information and he laughed softly on the other end of the phone. After giving her the address where her friends could be found he got silent for a moment.

"When you get back, we'll go for that cup of Coffee." Kinna snorted and hung up without agreeing knowing that would put the alpha more so on her tail but she didn't care. He wouldn't piss Scott off so she could just tell him she'd tell Scott if he continued to bug her about it but something wouldn't let her.

Finding the place Kinna smirked her eyes glowing. Ever since the Nemeton was recharged she had a lot more power to throw around and she did so without issue. Getting out of her car she walked into the place were some damn hunters were keeping Peter and Derek. She was faster as she swerved dodged and hit avoiding the bullets as they flew around her. Finding a door she could feel Derek and Peter behind she kicked it open then caught the guard's gun and hit him in the head with it hard.

"Deucalion gave me the information for where the two of you were. Actually he had some girl named Braeden give it to me. Knew I was looking for you." Kinna shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to cut down the both of them. Derek tells her he isn't leaving without what they came for and she moves to the side gesturing for him to lead the way. They made their way to a mansion inside they found a chest made from a Rowen Tree or Mountain Ash, Kinna wasn't sure which but Derek couldn't touch it so she kicked off the lock and opened it to find it was filled with mountain ash. Taking a deep breath she dug her hands in and then pulled out a carved cylinder with the triskele on the top of it.

"What is this?" Kinna asked softly but Derek just shook his head a little taking it from her. She figured he would tell her later and then followed them both out to the car. Kinna made sure to walk behind the two men to hide the burns on her hand from the mountain ash, they were healing rapidly and soon gone. Kinna gave Derek the key's to her VW Thing and then walked around to the passenger seat. Peter gave her a look and she just flipped him off.

"Your ass can sit in the back seat." Kinna said slipping into the passenger seat and then waiting for Derek to get in. She grabbed her lap top from the back seat and promptly ignored Peter. He had told her she was too weak to come with him and Derek. Said she couldn't protect herself and when they were getting Cora set up they didn't need to be worried about her.

"Kinna, are you going to tal…" Peter was cut off when Kinna turned on the radio and jacked her computer in playing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley. Both Peter and Derek groaned the later saying something about having to pay for his uncles stupid remarks. Kinna just glared at Derek and hit the repeat button on her iTunes. Derek had agreed with Peter and she saved both their asses. The song for the ride home would be Derek's only punishment but she'd have a talk with Peter when they were alone.

After a while Peter just sat back and kept his mouth closed because every time he tried to talk to Kinna she just turned the volume up. By the time they were almost home he was signing along with the song mockingly 'serenading' her. Peter could see her grin because he was sitting behind Derek and whenever she tried to hide it she looked right into the side mirror. They all got out at Derek's loft and Kinna went to talk to Derek alone before his uncle could hear them.

"Listen, I know what those are. Deaton told me the only person who knows what's wrong with me is your mom. I know that those are her claws and I know what you're planning on doing. I need to talk to her as well." Kinna looked at him and Derek just looked back at her. They stood there for minutes Derek looking her up and down. She had changed since the last fight with Jennifer but he couldn't tell how.

"After I talk to her." Derek said softly nodding his head when Peter caught up to them. Derek reattached Peter's finger and then explained to him what he wanted him to do. Kinna then told Peter he would have to do it to her as well. Kinna watched Peter shove the nails into the back of Derek's neck. After a while Derek came out of it and Peter had all these questions but Kinna just sat down and took a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Kinna just closed her eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out she nearly screamed when Peter shoved the nails deep into her neck. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the Nemeton a wolf walking towards her. Eyes glowing red the wolf transformed and standing before her was Talia Hale. She was beautiful and elegant and something about her made Kinna feel like a little girl again. She'd seen this woman when she'd saved Peter.

"You, you are the young girl that saved my brother. You came to ask a question like my son." Talia asked softly tilting her head to the side as she stood before Kinnaleigh. Kinna looked down and found herself in the pajamas she was wearing the night she had saved Peter. Looking back up she just nodded her head.

"Deaton told me you'd know what was wrong with me." Kinna said. She didn't actually know what to ask just that she had to talk to Talia Hale. Kinnaleigh could feel the otherness that was peter around the edges of the vision she was having, but she also knew he couldn't hear a thing that was said between her and Talia. The Hale Matriarch circled her as she sat on the Nemeton then Talia asked her to stand and she did.

Kinna stood before her boyfriend's older sister, her best friend's mother and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what was going to happen then Talia commanded her to knee eyes glowing red as she did. Kinna was surprised when she fell to her knees her eyes glowing Beta yellow before bleeding back to the copper they usually glowed.

"You are supposed to be a werewolf but something is keeping you from turning fully. I don't understand why though." Talia listened as Kinna told her what had happened and then shook her head in wonder. Kinna watched the alpha's face go from confusion to contemplation to wonder in a few seconds.

"I've heard legends of this happening. The heart you received was a human heart, it along with the poison is keeping you from completing the transformation. Every full moon you get weaker and weaker, you feel it don't you. If you don't find the heart of one who is already a wolf, you'll die very soon." Kinna wanted to ask more questions but she suddenly felt like she was being pulled away violently.

Peter was slapping her face trying to get her to respond. Apparently Kinna's heart had stopped and Derek had pulled the claws out giving her CPR. After Peter came to he'd rushed to her side as well. Kinna woke up to both of them hovering over her like she was some invalid. Peter picked her up and kissed her lips quickly. Kinna kissed him back and closed her eyes letting the information process. They were both asking her what she learned but she just held a hand up and then rubbed her eyes.

"Peter take her home and let her rest, we can ask her later she seems really wiped out right now." Derek said knowing it was draining for him to do it he wondered just how draining it had been for Kin to go through the same thing. Anyone who was paying attention could still smell death clinging to her. Though she knew how to cover it up now and usually did he thought for Peter's sake.

At home Kinna drew herself a bath and locked the bathroom door so Peter couldn't get in. She didn't know what to do. A wolfs heart, someone she knew would have to die for her to live. It wasn't like they had a lot of wolves in Beacon Hills anymore. Her choices were, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter, or one of the twins. She sat in the bath taking shallow breaths as she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Looking at the door she was surprised when Peter broke the knob and came in to see her. Peter waked towards her and undressed slowly then slipped into the bath tub and pulled her close letting her cry.

Peter carried Kinna into the bathroom after their bath. As soon as Peter let her stand on her own Kinna started kissing him fiercely pulling him close. All her anger at him being gone for three weeks, for saying she couldn't hold her own fled as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up again. Kin let her legs go around his waist as he walked towards the bed. Peter kissed her back then trailed kisses down her neck.

As they fell onto the bed Kinna felt Peter's hand between her legs and she moaned softly as he slipped his fingers into her pulling them back and thrusting them in. Kinna had missed him more than she thought the last few weeks. Her body moved arching up as his fingers thrust in making her bite her bottom lip to keep from making sounds.

Peter just watched her react enjoying the show. He always did enjoy watching her when they were having sex, she reacted like she'd never felt someone touch her before or at least never had anyone who knew what they were doing touch her. When she came he smiled a self-satisfied grin moving he kissed down her neck, they had been apart too long. He knew she was angry when she saved his and Derek's asses but he was glad that her anger wasn't keeping her from him.

Peter continued to kiss down her body keeping her hands pinned above her head until the angle became too much and he couldn't keep going down and keep a good hold on her hands. Releasing them Peter just kept going down. When his tongue came to were his fingers had been she screamed out bucking upward, and he just chuckled softly. Slowly he let his tongue and fingers do the work and closed his eyes. Rarely did he close his eyes when they were together but from that angle there really wasn't much to see. Peter just smiled every time she made noise because she got louder and louder and when she came a second time she hollered out his name.

Kinna was nearly limp when Peter made his way slowly back up her body. When he kissed her she let her hands dig into his hair. Kin felt his hands moving her knees and she let out a soft moan when he thrust into her. Her head fell to one side and her eyes fell closed as he moved slowly. Neither of them seemed to be in any big rush to get their reunion over. However Peter started to pick up the pace thrust harder. He was watching her and she had this blissful look on her face as she arched into him and this time his name was nothing more than a whisper that passed her lips as they came together.

Kinna was curled up in Peter's arms nearly asleep when a knock came on the door to her apartment. She didn't want to get up, she wasn't sure her legs would hold her and after a few minutes Peter got irritated. He got up reluctantly and grabbed a pair of sweat pants on his way to the door. She heard him yank the door open rather hard and then ask what the fuck the person wanted.

"I'm Agent Rafe McCall I'm here to see my daughter who the hell are you?" Kinnaleigh went pale hearing her father's voice and rushed throwing on one of Peter's shirts, the blue V-neck he had been wearing during them all being stuck in the hospital with Jennifer. Then looking around her she groaned grabbing a pair sweat Capri's throwing them on and then walking out of their bedroom. Peter was saying something snarky and Peter like which was promptly followed by him telling her father he could go fuck himself and get lost. Kinna put herself between the two men and laid her hand on Peter's chest looking at him until he moved his head looking her in the eyes.

"Can you please go make me some tea?" Kinna asked her back to her father. Peter sighed but knew he had no reason to put himself in-between this man and his daughter, other than the fact that Scott had informed him how much Kinna blamed herself for their father's absence. He nodded his head and walked away to the kitchen glad that there were no walls between it and the living room and the door to the apartment.

"Kinna who the hell is that guy!?" Agent McCall asked pushing past his daughter and glaring at the man who seemed very at home in her place. He wasn't stupid he could see what the man was but he wanted to do something about the fact that the other man looked to be only a few years younger than him.

"Well come right in. 'That Guy' as you so intelligently called him is Peter, he's my boyfriend… well boy doesn't really describe him but whatever. What the hell are you doing here?" It was late and if she had checked her phone she would have seen texts from her brother and Stiles about what had gone on that night with Barrow and the new girl Kira. But that wasn't why her father was there anyway.

"Well you ignore my calls, you ignore me when I call out to you in public so I figured I'd bombard you here at home. Something's got to work at some point you have to talk to me. Hell Scott has spoken to me more than you have, so has your mom for that matter." Kinna closed the door when she figured her father wouldn't leave. Walking around him to Peter who had a cup of tea ready for her she took a swig before lifting her head.

"Ah damn I thought you might get the point of me acting like you didn't exist. But if you haven't yet let me lay it down for you. You walked out, for whatever reason, and then didn't Call, or send a card, or anything when I got sick. I can safely say Scott's boss Alan Deaton has been to see me more times at the hospital than you have. So has Scott's ex-girlfriend and her best friend, Oh not to mention Stiles and his father. Why the hell would I want to talk to you?" Kinna asked she was jumpy and getting angry which just pissed her off even more because Peter had finally gotten her to relax with all the alone time they had right before her father showed up.

"Just let me explain please Cricket, talk to me hear me out. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please just give me a chance." Mr. McCall said walking closer to his daughter and using the nickname he'd given her after she took to the violin so easily as a child. He saw the tears spring to her eyes at the sound of the old nickname and thought maybe she'd give him a chance.

"I don't care what you have to say. You didn't even come to see me after I had a freaking heart transplant Dad. You think you can just come back here, trying to get the one man who's been like a father to me fired, and everything is just going to be as it was before you left? I'm not a little girl anymore dad. You left Scott and you left me. So why don't you just do what you do best and leave again?" Kinna asked tears falling down her face. Rafe tried to walk over to her to comfort her but Peter put himself between the two of them. Then when Kinna's father didn't move Peter took him by the arm and pulled him out.

"Take some advice, when she wants to talk to you she will until then leave her the fuck alone." Peter growled out before slamming the door in the Agents face and throwing the deadbolts in a very loud manner before turning back to Kinna. Peter walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. They made their way back to the bedroom and Kinna cried herself to sleep in Peter's arms. It wasn't long after she had falling into an exhausted sleep that her phone went off. Peter read the text from Deucalion and arched his eyebrow. So the alpha was now sniffing around his woman, he'd have to find a way to put that to an end. For now he just deleted the text and pulled the covers over him and Kinna holding her close as he fell asleep as well.

_~~I had to make up a couple of my own myths in this chapter to explain things. I hope you all don't mind. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Let me know what you think with reviews. Thanks for reading and following and favorite-ing! TL~~_


	7. Revelations, Deals and The Question

**Chapter Seven: Revelations, Deals and The Question.**

Kinna was pacing around her apartment when she got a text from her mom saying Stiles came in, and that she had to give him a sedative to sleep. Kinna made a noise in the back of her throat, she was worried about Stiles she loved him like a little brother. Making a decision she stripped off her clothes that had black blood/vomit all over them and stuffed them in a garbage bag. The new underwear she bought the other day would have to be replaced. Peter had gotten them for her. Walking into the bathroom she started scrubbing the floor the exertion made her throw up again this time she at least made it to the toilet.

After she was done cleaning up her mess it was nearly time for school to be out. Kinna got dressed brushed her teeth a few times and then left for her mom's house. Derek had been texting her all day as well telling her about her brother and were he was. Kinna was glad she could trust Derek to keep an eye on Scott since it seemed with every full moon she'd just keep getting weaker. Kinna sent a text to Deaton with her symptoms and then deleted hers asking him not to tell anyone.

"Hey I'm here." Kinna said throwing her bags down as she walked into the house tying her hair back. She had a set of ring blades and slipped some into boot sheaths and two into wrist sheaths. Her brother just shook his head and she smiled ruffling his hair and looking at Kira with whom she hadn't yet been introduced.

"Please excuse Scott's terrible manners, I'm Kinna his sister you must be Kira." Kin smiled shaking Kira's hand and smiling at her she could see the kitsune aura around the girl and just looked at her brother arching an eyebrow. He liked to choose the odd paths. Fox's and Wolves didn't usually get along with one another. Then again Scott usually overcame a lot of 'predetermined' hate.

It wasn't long before they all heard a car pull up. Scott and Kira came out of his bedroom and Kinna nearly froze when she saw their father walking into the house. Scott did most of the talking, then her dad produced a picture of him and Kira from his locked office at the Sheriff's office. After that all hell broke loose. Kinna jumped into the fight two ring blades in her hands as she tried to push one of the Oni back. She laid a powerful kick to its chest shoving it out of the house right before her mother dropped the mountain ash.

Kinna hid the blades and went over to her father helping her mother. She heard the exchange between them but she already knew what they were talking about. It was one of the reasons she was so angry with her father. Hurt her, fine hurt her brother and you were dead meat. Her phone went off and she picked it up seeing it was Peter.

"What the hell happened why do I smell blood in our place?!" Peter asked in a snippy little voice Kinna took a deep breath forgetting about the whole scent thing while she was trying to hide that she was basically rotting from the inside out. Deaton needed to find a cure fast, and she needed a heart to the one she had was apparently to rotten to save and it was keeping her from making the transformation.

"Calm down, I just had an accident okay. I cleaned it up totally forgot you would smell it. I would have texted if it was anything big. Listen I'm in a bit of a situation here at my mom's house. Can we talk about this tonight please?" Kinna asked and he said yes. Hanging up she put the phone in her pocket and then walked towards her brother. Scott and Kira got touched first by the Oni. Then one of them came for her and she fell Derek caught her but she knew he sensed it when her guards went down. Derek decided to ride home with her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Hell Kinna are you going to tell anyone?" Derek looked at her as she took a turn, hell if she was going to tell anyone it might as well be Derek. When she came into the animal shelter she sat down on the exam table. Giving her arm to Alan she sighed softly as he drew more blood. She looked at Derek and took a deep breath letting all her shields down, the one good thing about the Nemeton being fully powered was it liked sharing its power with her.

"I'm dying, again. The poison that was used to keep me sickly as a child had a mix of mountain ash and wolfsbane. Before my first heart transplant Peter bit me, trying to save my life but I never changed. Then I had a heart transplant, a human heart." Kinna rubbed her eyes after Deaton was done taking her blood and shook her head a little as dizziness swamped her senses.

"After that Aiden swiped me on my stomach and my back during a fight, the back was deep enough that it should have made me change, your mother even said my kind was not immune so has Peter. Talia, and Alan think it's the poison that is keeping me from turning. It's also killing me because every time something in me changes from human to werewolf the poison attacks it. I started puking up black blood this morning. Your mother stated without a wolf's heart I would die, I also think I need a cure for the poison that's in my blood. Oh, and you can't tell Peter because all he'll do is blame himself and I don't want that." Kinna looked near death without her magic keeping up appearances.

Derek just looked at her sadness in his eyes. She kept this to herself knowing that without a way out she would die. With everything else going on she didn't want to add to her brother's plate or anyone else's. Derek knew if he hadn't of forced it Kinna would have never put this burden on him. He saw Alan had her pills and a vile of medication with a few disposable syringes.

"Eventually you are going to have to come clean Kinna, to everyone. However for now, I'll keep you're secret and I promise Peter won't hear this from me I have no need to be on the end of one of his rages and let me tell you when he finds out about this, he's going to want to kill someone." Derek said then pulled her close hugging her. He felt her sag into him and looked at Deaton who shook his head.

"All I know is the two components and someone who was like Kinna was good enough with the future visions to see she was of some importance to someone. There is a third component I need to figure out before I can cure her and even then, Talia was right she is going to need another heart transplant and possible to be bit again. I would trust your mother's intuition that she needs a wolf heart as well. Without that she might not heal on her own. Take her home." Deaton sighed. It made him sad that such a bright passionate loving person was being slowly tortured to death.

By the time the two got to her building she looked fine again if not a little tired, but now that he knew he could see the signs and he knew Peter who was sleeping with her would see them too. Even if he wanted to not see the signs. Derek walked upstairs with her and then stayed out in the living room while she went to the bathroom. He wanted to keep his promise, he wanted to lie to Peter and say everything was okay but someone else needed to know. And whether or not anyone liked it Peter was the person who was always closest to her. Derek started to tell him and Peter just gave him a look.

"I've been waiting for her to tell me. I keep underestimating her desire to protect everyone around her. Something that she's been cultivating ever since she was a child. I've never had anyone other than Talia want to protect me. Kinna, she, she's something else Derek, if you thought I was lost before she is my light at the end of the tunnel. Now that light is dying, and being pursued by a fucking alpha." Peter's face went dark as he told Derek about Deucalion sniffing around Kinna trying to get her to go on a date with him. Derek just looked at his uncle and let out a breath, he saw a shadow of the man he was before, a man on the edge but one with good intentions.

"Peter, whatever you do remember that she cares about you. Also as much as I hate to say this you are probably the reason she's fighting so hard to live. So just tell her you know so you can support her, and don't tell anyone else." Derek just left after that. He wasn't on physical affections terms with Peter and he didn't think hugging Kinna was a good idea with his uncle on edge. Peter just watched him leave then walked into the bathroom. She was taking a bath playing with the bubbles and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Kinna, I know." Peter said softly kneeling next to the tub. When he saw her get a sad look on her face he just took her hand. Then she let her shields drop showing how bad she really looked. Pale with rings under her eyes. She wasn't too skinny yet but her color was off, not just pale but almost dead looking. He took her hand and kissed it his blue eyes shining, not glowing, but shining with tears. Seeing his tears Kinna stood and let him pick her up out of the tub. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped a towel around her body.

"I know it sounds stupid but I'll be fine. Your sister told me what I need, unfortunately it's another heart only it needs to be from a werewolf." Peter looked down at her. He wasn't sure he understood this feeling he had for her. He knew he loved Derek and Cora, it tore him up inside that he'd killed Laura. But what he felt for Kinna was different, confusing.

"We'll find a way for you to be okay. What was the smell really this afternoon?" Peter asked softly. When he looked down again she looked normal once again. He was amazed that she had enough energy to do that but he knew she wouldn't do it if it lessened her chances for living. It just wasn't in her to do anything to remove herself from the world any sooner.

"I barfed black blood. Similar to what Cora did in the hospital and what Gerard did after Derek bit him. Alan said it's because of the mountain ash in the poison that's still in my body. He's looking for a cure but he has to know the third component for that he has to send my blood samples to a clinic that he has a friend at." Kinna put a shirt on, she had a thing for wearing Peter's shirts to bed. Then they walked into the living room. Peter sat down on the couch and she sat next to him curling up into his side.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself. I would have told you if that wasn't a possibility. I just I didn't want to hurt you." Kinna said softly but all Peter did was kiss her softly on the lips. They didn't say love, or anything like it but they both knew it. Kinna was scared to admit it to anyone even herself and Peter wasn't really sure what it was. They went to bed not long after their talk and Peter had to get up in the middle of the night to turn the heat up because Kinna was shivering.

The next morning Peter was making breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Peter watched Kinna walk out of the bathroom looking fine, though he saw beneath the mask she put on for everyone. He didn't know if it was because he was a wolf or because she allowed him to see it now that he knew. She looked good in a sports bra and one of his white v neck t shirts and a pair of baggy paint splattered pants. But when she opened the door a surly look came upon his face.

"Duke, how nice of you to drop by this fine lovely morning." Kinna said sarcasm dripping from every syllable that left her mouth. She stepped aside letting the alpha in and then closing the door. Walking over to the kitchen she took the cup of tea that Peter handed her and took a deep breath through her nose. He always made himself coffee with the Keurig they had and then brewed a pot of tea for her, green with lemon and honey.

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" Peter would have asked his question in a more direct manner but he saw she got what he meant. He wanted to know what would be easiest on her stomach puking blood was never a good thing though she did look slightly better since she started taking the medication that Deaton gave her.

"Black raspberry crepes." Kinna said smiling she knew Peter could cook it was one of his many hidden talents that she loved. He nodded his head and she started to get the stuff out of the fridge both of them were ignoring the alpha in the room but he just sat down on the island bar and smiled when Kinna sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You owe me Kinna, and I'm calling it in a date tonight. You've ignored me for far too long I'm starting to get impatient." Deucalion said he watched the two before him move in easy peace with one another and then Peter turned his eyes glowing blue.

"I don't care if you are a fucking Alpha, you aren't mine, I will kill you." Peter said pausing in his cooking to look Deucalion in the eyes. The alpha's glowed red and Peter's started to glow blue then Kinna was edging herself between him and the island bar and pushing him back. She turned around her and flicked her hand at Deucalion his body went flying backwards.

"You can fight me all you want Kinnaleigh, Peter can threaten all he wants but I know you feel drawn to me I can feel it just like I'm drawn to you." By the time he stopped talking him and Kinna were nose to nose and he and Kinna wasn't backing down.

"I never agreed to go on a date with you in fact when you even suggested it I hung up on you. You just, you don't get it. No one gets it." Kinna said walking back and forth her eyes going wide. Peter had his hands out to hold her but he stopped seeing the look in her eyes. Then she turned shaking her head once again.

"I may feel drawn to you Deucalion, and in another life or another time I might have pursued that feeling. But not here, not now not ever anymore." Kinna said softly she didn't like letting guys down but the man needed to find someone else. If he kept pursuing her he would only get hurt or hurt people she cared about.

"Why, why not Kinna why not try things out with me? Whatever it is you feel could turn into love if only you would let it. Derek and Scott spoke of me once being a man of vision I believe you could help me be that man again so why won't you?" Deucalion asked stepping closer taking Kinna's hand in his. Kinna's face twisted in to a mask of pain she truly did hate hurting someone's feelings.

"Because, I chose him knowing that there was someone else out there for me that might be better or might mesh better with me. I chose him, Peter Hale, flaws and all." Kinna could see it in his eyes that saying those words wasn't enough. Deucalion wasn't a man easily dissuaded from what he wanted. He continued to push asking her 'why' a few more times and she just lost it.

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, NOT YOU, I LOVE HIM_." Kinna screamed it at the top of her lungs in Deucalion's face. Both Peter and Deucalion's heads snapped up looking directly at her after her outburst. Kinna took a deep breath rubbing her face she wanted to punch something but knew that would be a bad idea.

"I love Peter Hale, I've been in love with him since I was sixteen years old. The very night I pulled him from the flames that destroyed his house. Why else would I let a man who threatened my mother, who hunted my brother, why would I let him live in my home? My god why would I ignore his borderline sociopathic tendencies and his meddling to get things how he wants them? How could anyone not see that I'm madly passionately illogically in love with that man?!" Kinna asked her voice breaking at the end. As if to punctuate her statement Peter pulled her close and kissed her one hand at the back of her neck the other entwining with one of hers.

Deucalion just walked out slamming the door so hard the wall shook as he left. Peter pulled away only to kiss her again then smiled down at her. True she'd been cornered into saying it but she loved him. She loved him for the questionable man he was she didn't put any blinders on she didn't expect him to be someone different she saw the darkness in him and loved him anyway.

"Breakfast…" Kinna said softly as they pulled apart she was blushing. It was the first time she'd ever blushed in his presence. Peter just kissed her again then turned and walked to the kitchen. Her hands were on his waist as she followed him her forehead against his back. The exchange had made her tired. Really she was tired because Stiles was missing, Isaac was in the hospital and the whole world seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket. She hadn't wanted to deal with Deucalion but it was okay with her that Peter had heard what she said.

"I've got to go check on Isaac in the hospital today. What are your plans?" Kinna saw Peter stop and then she arched her eyebrow because god only knew when got that look about him he was up to something. She had found it wise to be around when Peter was up to something. So tilting her head with a mischievous smile on her face she just pointed at him.

"Never mind, you are coming with me to see Isaac and then I'll just spend time with you. I know that look, that's your 'evil mastermind' look. It's sexy as hell but also dangerous for everyone if you don't get your way." Peter put food in front of her and rolled his eyes in that exaggerated way he had. Leaning over his own plate he looked her dead in the eyes and then smiled that evil mastermind smile he had.

"Fine come with me but you're not stopping me from what I want to do. All I want is for Lydia to listen to Talia's claws and tell me something. I've no intention of hurting anyone." Peter said softly then let her eat. He saw her call her brother but tried not to listen in. Peter could tell by how tired she looked that she wouldn't be changing her clothes. After breakfast she was shivering so he got her one of his sweaters. She seemed happier wearing his clothes.

"You are coming to the hospital with me first. Apparently Isaac isn't healing I don't like that." Kinna said her face dropping into one of worry. Isaac was her brother's wolf, and to her Scott was hers so by extension Isaac was hers as well. Snuggling into the sweater she gave him the keys, not up for driving or much of anything really.

"I'll come with you to see Isaac, you can come with me to talk to Lydia at Derek's." Peter said softly hugging her close to warm her up she was still shivering. Kinna nodded her head and followed him to the car. They drove to the hospital in silence but he watched her pull the long sleeves of his shirt down over her hands which were shaking. They got to the hospital and she walked in. Someone stopped her and told her only family and she just looked at them.

"Both of his parent's and his only sibling are dead. He's living with my mom and younger brother he IS my family. Try and keep me out." Grabbing the key card from the nurse she walked in to see Isaac burned up laying on a bed. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped. Kinna had figured at some point he would have healed a little but he hadn't at all.

"This is bad, look at him. This Nogitsune it's going to end up killing someone." Kinna said softly tears in her eyes. Isaac was a sweetheart if not a sarcastic one. She took his hand in hers and then was shocked as the future slammed into her all at once. Bits and pieces mostly bad things and all at once she knew if she tried to stop any of them worse things could happen. Letting go of his hand Kinna stepped back she couldn't take his pain in her position but Scott already had.

"Come on Kinna lets go." Peter said softly she had gone sheet white and he didn't know why or how to help her so they just left. He saw Kinna give the key card back to the nurse and they left. He stopped on the way to Derek's and picked up some fast food, he figured if she ate more maybe she'd stop shivering.

Kinna sat on the table/desk in Derek's loft. Allison and Lydia both walked in. Peter made a smart ass remark about the hunter and the banshee. Both the girls looked released that she was there so she just smiled at them and gave them an 'I'll keep his leash on tight' look. Peter was pushing Lydia and then he and Allison got in a yelling fight and Lydia threw the claws.

"You aren't just an uncle…" Those words left Lydia's mouth and for the few minutes afterword's Kinna was shocked into immobile silent. Seeing Peter get shocked she ran over to him looking at Allison like she was crazy.

"You can't just Taser him because he wants to know who his child is damn it." Kinna's words were to the door though. So she got up and walking outside she followed the two of them and banged on the window until Allison stepped out. She was angry, more than angry she was pissed.

"ALL he wanted was a name if she had it! Of course he is going to be freaking the fuck out SHE erased the fact that he had a daughter from his mind. You didn't have to Taser him he wouldn't have hurt her!" Kinna screamed the last part then stepped back Allison just let her scream knowing how she felt.

"I'm sorry, but we have to figure out if it's the right thing for his daughter to know him." Allison said looking her in the eyes. Kinnaleigh just let out a frustrated sound and stomped her foot a little. But she stepped back and took a deep breath holding her hand up. Kinnaleigh swallowed her anger and shook her head at Allison.

"You don't get it that is not your choice. That should be his choice, and her choice no one else's. It shouldn't have been Talia's, it shouldn't be mine and it damn well shouldn't be you and Lydia's. This isn't a choice you can make not with any clean conscious. My dad walked out on me and my brother do you know how that made me feel? Maybe they need each other. Just think about that before you make this holy choice both of you." Kinna looked at Allison and Lydia and then turned around and walked back up the stairs to Peter. He was waiting for her and she just shook her head. Kinna had known they wouldn't give her the name but she hopped she'd given them something to talk about. Then her phone went off.

"Oh my freaking god Derek and Chris are in Jail." Kinna said ending the call she grabbed her car keys Peter just took them from her and drove her to the Police station then took off on his own somewhere. Kinna walked in and looked around seeing the two of them hand cuffed to chairs she went over to them.

"What the hell you guys?" Kinna asked getting looks from the cops in the rooms. They all knew that Stilinski was like her father and her actual father was an FBI agent. Kinna just looked them all in the eyes and then turned back to Chris and Derek.

"Just go home Kinna, there isn't anything you can do chewing out your dad won't help. Stiles set us up or at least the Nogitsune did." Derek said looking over his shoulder a little bit. Kinna shook her head trying to get rid of the sense of déjà vu. Chris was looking at her odd and she just smiled at him.

"I'm fine Argent don't worry. I'm not going to die yet." She said softly but then listened to them kissing Derek on the cheek she walked out. If he said there was nothing she could do she would try not to worry about it. However that didn't mean that she wouldn't worry about it.

Meanwhile while she was dealing with his nephew and the hunter at the police station Peter was, well being Peter. He'd found the numbers for the twins, and also had high jacked their medical records from the hospital. Finding out the identical twins where a blood match to his Kinna just set his mind to thinking. So he called them to meet with them. When they got there they thought it was a fight and Peter just chuckled softly.

"How cute you two think I want to fight you. No I'd like to, strike a mutually beneficial deal." Peter said he was leaning against Kinna's VW Thing not really his type of car but it was certainly Kinna's style but then again she was an artist and had that eclectic vintage taste. The twins looked at him and Aiden told him they were listening.

"I will help you get on Scotts good side, if you promise me something. Before you ask how I can help you do remember Kinna and I are well…" Peter tilted his head to the side and then looked at them. Aiden arched his eyebrow he hadn't been sure but Isaac and Scott had both told him.

"We're still Listening, also why would a girl that hot be with a man your age?" Aiden asked in his cocky manner as he folded his arms over his chest. Ethan just rolled his eyes knowing his brother thought he was the hottest thing since sliced bread.

"Hell if I know why the girl is with me but I'm glad she is. I need you two to promise if one or both of you dies Kinna gets a heart from one of you. You are both exact matches for her which is very rare and, Talia told her she needed a wolf's heart." Peter had to contracts in his hands with pens as he looked at the twins.

"If you do this for me when Kinna tells Scott she is dying, and she will soon. I'll tell him you guys figured this all out on your own and came to me to offer to help her if one of you should die an untimely death." Peter said softly looking at the two of them. Ethan stepped forward and took the contract signing it right away. Then he looked over to Aiden.

"Remember what I said Aiden, Scott cares about people." Aiden came over and signed the other contract to become an organ donor and stating if he died he wanted his heart to go to Kinna, they were like wills, only neither of the twins wrote them.

After they split up Peter went home he saw her curled up on the couch and a movie on the TV. Peter just let out a soft smile. He had a small box in his hand flipping it over and over as he watched her sleep. After her declaration that morning before he'd met the twins he saw it at an antique store and couldn't help but pick it up. Yes he was working on a way to find out who his child was, but he had to be patent for that.

The ring was silver with two diamonds on the side of a moonstone that was blue. It was perfect for her unique one of a kind and stood out in a crowd. Peter kneeled by the couch and slipped it on her finger. Kinna was still asleep and he picked her up taking her to the bedroom to sleep. Her phone rang and he picked it up seeing it was her mother.

"No she's just tired. So you talked to Deaton, yeah I think she's waiting to tell Scott she doesn't want to burden him anymore than he already is with Stiles. She's sleeping, not sure when she ate last actually, I had her eat some burgers on the way to the station to see Derek and Argent. I promise I'll keep her as healthy as I can." Peter said into the phone. He listened for a minute more and then said goodbye.

The next morning Kinna woke up stretching she felt better than she had in a few days and silently wondered if Peter had been lacing her food with medication. Looking around Peter wasn't in bed so he must be in the kitchen. She slowly got out of bed and padded into the living room. Running her hand through her hair it caught and she wondered what it had caught on. Pulling her hand into her visual range she saw the moon stone engagement ring on her finger and looked up to see Peter just looking at her expectantly. Kin just stood there for a moment looking from the ring to Peter then she ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." Kinna said softly. Feeling his strong arms tighten around her she squeaked a little. Peter kissed her then put her down gently. Her phone went off and it was Stiles calling her. Answering it she listened as he told her what was happening. Deaton had brought back something that would keep the Nogitsune from surfacing for a little while.

"You be safe okay Stiles please, you are my brother too." Kinna said her voice full of worry. Stiles said something sarcastic and she laughed a little shaking her head as she said goodbye. She felt Peter's arms around her before she even turned around. He may not like Stiles but he knew she loved him. Kinna was getting a horrible feeling. Like the closer they got to the end of this the more likely she was going to lose someone she loved. Scott called and told her he didn't need help so that day she spent painting.


	8. Authors Note Part deux

Unfortunately everything I'm coming up with right now for this is just crap. So this story is currently on hiatus until I can write some not shitty stuff for it. Truly sorry, I hope you can all understand I just have block for this story right now. I'll try as much as I can to continue to work on the next chapter. But i don't want to post something that is going to be crap for my readers to read. Again i'm so very sorry! please be patient and I'll get it up as soon as I have something good for you guys to read.

Always TL~


End file.
